Rewritten: The Edge of Black
by WitandAmbition
Summary: In 1980, Voldemort disappears. In 1993, the Black siblings move in with the Potter family. They don't care about the rising war. They just want to find out what happened to their parents. (No BWL.)
1. Luck of the Devil

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I make no claims to ownership.**

A couple of things about this story:

Harry is not a twin. The Potter family is not evil. Dumbledore is conniving, but with good intentions. Snape is not going to rescue poor, abused Harry; in fact, Snape will hardly make an appearance.

* * *

Prologue

All was quiet on the street of Privet Drive. Twilight had faded to blackness, and certainly no respectable person would be out at this time of night. Petunia Dursley, however, would probably be the last person to say that her sister is respectable. Lily Potter was almost counting on this when she appeared with a sharp crack right in front of the silent house.

Immediately the baby in her arms started squalling, and she held him to her chest tightly.

"Hush, Harry," Lily whispered. "Mummy has to do this. It's for your own safety."

He stared up at her with green eyes that were somehow brighter than her own. Lily swallowed thickly as she headed up the path to the front door. She had always thought she would never let her own child go, but the other option was much worse.

"You won't be found here," she murmured to her son. "Not with Muggles. Everyone knows how much my sister and I hate each other."

Harry's little face began to scrunch up again. Small fingers reached for her, and Lily's heart broke. It was as if he knew she was about to leave him.

Hardening herself, she gently set him down in a wicker basket on the ground in front of the door. An envelope with a letter explaining the details of her request for her sister to take care of Harry was tucked in beside him. Then she rang the doorbell and darted off the porch. Underneath James' Invisibility Cloak, Lily watched as a few minutes later, Petunia opened the door, looked around in confusion, spotted the baby, and screamed.

Harry's cries still rang in Lily's ears when she finally headed home.

* * *

James stood in front of Sirius with Harry clutched to his chest. His t-shirt was torn and clinging to his skin in the warm evening. Sirius' eyes wandered over him, noting the dark bags under James' own eyes.

"Please," whispered James, his voice cracking. "Lily – She put him with her sister's family. But they'll ruin him, I'm sure of it."

Sirius shook his head. "I'm horrible with children. I can't raise a kid!"

"You're his godfather for a reason." James looked at Sirius, his hazel eyes dark with a secret he still refused to tell Sirius. "I trust you, Sirius."

It was the use of his real name that made Sirius cave in. His heart stuttered to a stop, warning him this was a bad idea even as he reached out to take Harry. James held on to the baby for another moment before putting him into Sirius' arms.

"Do you-" James' voice was trembling again. "Do you know what you'll name him?"

Looking into Harry's eyes, which were a green brighter than the Killing Curse, Sirius was reminded of the blood lingering in the water.

"Regulus," he answered softly. "Regulus Alphard Black."

James attempted a smile. "Weren't those your brother's initials, too?"

Sirius shrugged indifferently. "Sirius, then. Regulus Sirius Black." His lips twisted into a bitter mockery of a smile. "I think my family will approve of that."

* * *

James felt horrible lying to his own wife. She was a lovely woman, brave and righteous. However, she would never let that get in the way of her love for Harry. They had agreed that he needed to be protected. He just didn't think that putting Harry with her Muggle relatives was a good idea.

"He's gone," Lily sobbed. "My baby is gone. She just let him die…"

"Shh…" James murmured, running his fingers through her disheveled hair.

He wished that he could tell her the truth, but Lily had no training in Occlumency. Dumbledore would be able to see inside her mind easily.

His heart constricted. Yesterday was likely the last time he would see his little boy for the foreseeable future, and Harry, now Regulus, already had the aristocratic beauty of a Black. It had taken Sirius only a day to brew the adoption potion. James didn't question how his friend knew to make the illegal potion; despite his rebelliousness, Sirius had learned quite a bit about the Dark Arts from his family, and James knew that his own father enjoyed discussing potions with Sirius.

After that, James modified Petunia's memory to make her think that Harry had run out into the road in front of a car. Then he waited for the news to reach Lily. Unfortunately, he didn't know how the modification would adapt to fill in the holes of her memory, and so he hadn't predicted Petunia's remorselessness in a baby's death. What was supposed to be a tragedy now devastated Lily.

He was playing a very dangerous game, but if it meant that Harry lived, then James didn't regret any decision he made to protect his son.

* * *

Sirius inhaled slowly and let the smoke fill his lungs before blowing it out. He stood on the terrace of Grimmauld Place, sucking nicotine into his system. Hearing the door open behind him, he knew that someone had finally found his hiding place. Sirius closed his eyes as he recognized the light footsteps, and a familiar, warm presence stood extremely close to him.

"Is it so bad," said Narcissa softly, "to be married to me?"

He opened his eyes and looked up at the night sky, easily identifying the stars for which most of their family was named.

"I made only one promise to my father that I intend to keep," he murmured, finding the Orion constellation, "and that was to not marry within the family."

Her fingers, thin and long like a pianist's, tightened on the railing in front of her. When she spoke, her lips barely moved. "Why?"

Sirius glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Merlin, Cissy. Just look at us. The 'Black Madness' isn't just a bedtime story to scare your kids."

Her lips pressed into a thin line. "There are ways to circumvent that," she said stiffly.

"Dark magic, you mean," said Sirius, though it was without the malice from his youth.

Narcissa looked up at him through her eyelashes. "You have to decide, Sirius. What are you willing to do for your son?"

He thought of Regulus inside being coddled by Sirius' mother. Bitter ash coated his tongue. His family thought Regulus was his illegitimate son. The blood adoption made him look almost exactly Sirius. Unfortunately, Narcissa had recognized Lily Potter's eyes in a Black's face. She had immediately proposed a deal. Lucius had disappeared shortly before Draco was born, and Cygnus was pressuring her to marry again. Regulus needed to be recognized as heir. If she and Sirius were to be wed, then Narcissa could blood adopt Regulus and make him legitimate.

Sighing, Sirius stamped out his cigarette on the railing. "Alright," he said quietly. "I'll do it."

He pretended that he felt no warmth when Narcissa smiled.

* * *

 **Instrumental Song:** Luck of the Devil – Anne Dudley

(All of the titles are going to be based on the song I'm listening to while writing.)


	2. Brothers

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I make no claims to ownership.**

"This has to be a joke," said Regulus as he surveyed the cottage in front of them. Most people wouldn't have called it a cottage, but having been raised in Black Manor in the countryside, Regulus thought the house was small.

Draco grimaced and tightened his hold on Lyra's hand. "Come on," he muttered, trudging forward. "Best get it over with."

Sighing, Regulus followed his brother up the path. They both stared at the plain wooden door for a long moment. Finally, Draco, being the oldest of the siblings, raised his fist and gave a sharp rap on the door.

"Mum!" a voice shouted from within the house. "Someone's at the door!"

A woman answered the boy, muffled but distinctive enough that it made Regulus and Draco raise their eyebrows. It seemed the house didn't have any silencing wards around it to stop potential eavesdroppers.

Moments later the door opened, revealing a woman with long, flowing red hair and bright green eyes. She stared at them in confusion.

"I beg your pardon, madam," said Draco politely. "I'm Draco Malfoy. This is my brother, Regulus, and our sister, Lyra."

"Oh!" The woman smiled and stepped out of the doorway, inviting them into the house. "Sorry. We were expecting only Regulus, and that he'd be arriving tomorrow."

"Change of plans," Regulus said with enough coldness that Draco shot him a pointed glare.

Her smile drooped a bit. "Yes, well, nothing we can't handle."

They entered a small kitchen. In front of the stove, a boy spun around, hiding the stack of cookies behind his back. He looked to be a few years younger than Regulus and Draco, with messy black hair and pale blue eyes.

The woman sighed and scolded, "Those were for our guests, Evan."

"But you didn't know they were coming!" he protested, obviously having been listening to their conversation.

"What's going on here?"

Startled, Regulus glanced over his shoulder. A man stood in front of the fireplace like he'd just come out of it, although Regulus hadn't heard the Floo alert. He looked quite a bit like Evan, only with glasses. He saw Regulus, Draco, and Lyra, and his eyes widened.

"James, our guests got here early," the woman said, walking to the man and kissing him on the cheek. While she wasn't looking, Evan quickly stuffed a cookie into his mouth.

Something that Regulus didn't want to identify twisted inside his stomach. All of them, even Lyra, knew that they would be staying with the Potters much longer than the average guest.

The man nodded slowly. He offered the three children a stiff smile. "Welcome to our home, then," he said.

Regulus, the only one of them to know exactly who this man was to him, gazed blankly back at him. He was well aware that he was born Harry Potter, and that Lily had willingly given him up. If it weren't for James, Regulus might have been dead by now.

"Where are your bags?" Lily asked them, and both Regulus and James forced their gazes away from each other. "We're about to have lunch, but you have settle in first."

Draco patted one of his pockets. "Our house-elf Tinny helped us pack. Just show us to our rooms and we can sort things out ourselves."

"I can help you," James offered. "Lily, you can keep an eye on Evan. I think he's stuffed three cookies in his mouth already."

"Evan!" she cried, spinning around.

While Lily berated her son, James led the siblings down the hall and up the stairs. Regulus eyed the abundance of red and gold decorations with disdain. When Sirius and Narcissa got married, they renovated Black Manor so that only the accents contained their respective House colors.

"I don't know if Lily told you, but you and Draco will have to share a room, Regulus," said James, pushing open a door. "The one across the hall will be for Lyra."

Draco didn't seem bothered that James had addressed Regulus instead of him. Most people didn't think of Draco as Sirius' son even though Sirius had been the one to raise him. Like Regulus, he was looking around at the room with a touch of relief. It seemed that at least the Potters' guest bedrooms were not overtly Gryffindor schemed.

At James' direction, they turned out their pockets, producing small boxes that, with a tap of James' wand, resized into trunks. Lyra opened hers and delved inside for a moment. When she reappeared, it was with a cake box in hand.

"Tinny made this for you and Mrs. Potter. It's Reggie's favorite."

Feeling James' gaze on him, Regulus bent his head over his own trunk.

"Thank you," James said. "I'm sure we'll enjoy it."

Once everything was situated, they followed James downstairs back to the kitchen. Regulus exchanged a look with his siblings when he realized they would be eating not in the dining room, but at the table in the kitchen. It seemed they would have to adjust to a lot over the remainder of the summer.

Before they entered, James put a hand on Regulus' shoulder. "Sirius was like my brother," he said quietly, "which means you're my family. You'll be welcome here even once we find your parents."

Emotion clogged at Regulus' throat, and he had to swallow before speaking. "Thank you, Mr. Potter. That's very kind of you."

As they sat down to eat, Regulus avoided the conversation Lily tried to initiate. Even Draco gave sparse answers, and they left it to Lyra to fill the silence. Evan watched them all sullenly.

* * *

It physically pained Regulus to wave goodbye to his sister. It was very different to leave her behind with their parents than with people he barely knew. He'd suggested to Draco that they somehow sneak Lyra into Hogwarts, but Draco had convinced him it was a bad idea. For one, they wouldn't be able to keep an eye on her, and a child roaming around the school would be dangerous. For another, Dumbledore was already suspicious of them.

Being a Black had paved the way for a lot of things in Regulus' life, but sometimes it was to his detriment.

"Let's go find the others," said Draco, pulling Regulus away from the window. Regulus let him only because he could no longer see the platform.

They set down the corridor, peeking into the compartments until they found their friends in the third coach. The seven other people all looked up as the pair of brothers entered.

"Why were you with those people?" asked Tracey Davis immediately. Her blue eyes were large and inquisitive behind her glasses.

Regulus scowled as Draco explained the circumstances. They had been kicked out of Grimmauld Place, their summer home, because Dumbledore demanded use of it. The old man had then insisted that the Black siblings couldn't stay there alone, and packed them off to the Potters' house.

"That codger!" cried Theo Nott. "How did he even get ahold of it? I doubt your dad would have just rolled over and let it happen."

Grimacing, Regulus replied, "I don't know. He just showed up on the doorstep one day and evicted us."

"He has too much power," muttered Owen Rivers, which made Regulus raise his eyebrows in surprise. The Hufflepuff hardly ever spoke out against Dumbledore or anyone else, preferring to keep his opinion to himself.

"What did your parents say?" asked Libby Moon from beside Owen. The two had begun dating the previous year. Regulus thought they had bonded over their Houses; like how Owen was the only representation for Hufflepuff in their group of friends, Libby was the only Gryffindor. Then again, there might be more to their relationship than that, since Lisa Turpin was the only Ravenclaw, too.

"That's the thing," said Draco. "We haven't heard from them _at all_."

Daphne Greengrass covered her mouth. "You mean…?" she whispered.

The brothers both nodded grimly.

"I wonder what'll happen this year," Blaise Zabini blurted in an obvious attempt to steer the conversation away from sadder topics.

"What do you mean?" asked Regulus.

Theo smirked as he followed Blaise's lead. "Well, first year that Cerberus got loose. Then last year we had Lockhart. Maybe this year we'll have a werewolf for a teacher!"

Regulus chuckled with the others. In their first year at Hogwarts, their Defense teacher got kicked in the head by a rampaging Cerberus and was instantly killed. Lockhart was trying to give some kind of demonstration on the Astronomy tower when he suddenly fell; the class of first-years he'd been teaching hadn't yet mastered the levitation spell, and were unable to stop him from slamming into the ground. It had become a game for the students to predict how their next Defense teacher would die.

"I wonder how Dumbledore keeps convincing people to take the position," mused Lisa.

Draco shrugged. "Coercion of some sort, undoubtedly."

"He did offer us lemon drops," said Regulus thoughtfully.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Oh, not that theory _again_."

They all chuckled, but Regulus noticed that when the trolley witch came, all of them, including Daphne, politely declined to buy sweets from her. Regulus cast a look of victory toward Draco, who only rolled his eyes in response. He pretended that the decision had nothing to do with Tracey pulling out a basket full of snacks.

When the train reached the station at Hogsmeade, Regulus climbed into a carriage with Draco, Theo, Blaise, Daphne, and Tracey. It was not intentional that the Slytherin friends chose a carriage all together, and he knew that the other three wouldn't take direct offense to it. They understood that House loyalty meant a great deal to Slytherin.

At Hogwarts they chose to sit in the middle of the table. Most outside of their House, including Dumbledore, thought this meant that they were rather low in the hierarchy, but in actuality it allowed them to observe either end of the table with relative ease. Regulus smirked when he noticed Pansy Parkinson sit with her clique closer to the first years. Last year she had tried to usurp Regulus' position, but Draco had been quick to put her in her place.

Regulus sat with his back to the stone wall of the Great Hall. From his seat, he had a clear view of the entire room, and when the large doors opened, he watched the line of small children troop down the aisle between the tables. He easily spotted one boy with messy black hair, and grimaced. Draco, noticing his expression, raised one questioning eyebrow at him, but Regulus shook his head. After the summer holiday, Draco knew that Regulus held quite a bit of animosity toward the Potter family, but didn't know the reasoning.

Turning his gaze toward the staff table, impatient for the sorting to begin, Regulus frowned slightly when he saw that the Headmaster was staring intently at Evan Potter. Something about the old man's gaze bothered Regulus.

Finally the sorting was completed, with Evan unsurprisingly put in Gryffindor, but before the food appeared on the table, Dumbledore rose to speak.

"Welcome to a new year!" he announced. "After Professor Lockhart's unfortunate demise, I am pleased to say that we have found a new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Please join me in welcoming Professor Lupin!"

"He _did_ hire a werewolf," Draco breathed.

Daphne stared at him skeptically. "You're joking," she stated, though she sounded unsure.

"He's not," said Regulus solemnly. "Dad used to be friends with Lupin."

Before anyone could form a response to that, other than Theo making a sound of horror, Dumbledore continued, "I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Blaise leaned forward to rest his head in his hands. "We're all going to die," he moaned, ever the theatric.

Silently agreeing, Regulus glanced over at the Gryffindor table, well aware of the favoritism in the school for that House. Even the Gryffindors looked a bit hesitant as they clapped for Hagrid.

As the feast finally began, discussion of the new appointments swept over the Slytherin table.

"He's not even a real wizard," said Theo in reference to Hagrid. "I heard that he was expelled and had his wand snapped. I don't even know how he's allowed to work here. He's a hazard to everyone else."

"Because Dumbledore is so _kind_ and _forgiving_ , and everyone deserves a second chance," sneered Draco. "Filch shouldn't be here, either, come to think of it."

"At least Filch turns a blind eye to us," Tracey pointed out. "The only other one to do that is Slughorn."

"What I'm really interested in is this werewolf," said Daphne, glaring at each of the brothers in turn. "You said your father knew him?"

Regulus speared a piece of asparagus on his fork. "I don't know that much," he lied, unwilling to disclose his father's own secrets. "Lupin is another monstrosity that Dumbledore – as Draco put it – _kindly_ let into a school full of children. He shared a dorm with my dad, too. That's how Dad figured out Lupin was a werewolf."

Daphne's nose wrinkled, and Blaise turned a cold gaze toward the staff table.

They ate in silence for the rest of the meal. When the feast ended, they followed the crowd of Slytherins heading down toward the dungeon. Regulus still found the location of their dormitory odd, despite knowing the story behind it. According to the House's legend, Slytherin had been forced to keep his students away from the others, even then creating a divide. He had made the most of it by giving the dormitory a view of the lake, although Regulus thought it was horrible that there was no window to provide sunlight.

Bypassing the group of first years clustered around the fifth-year prefects, Regulus, Draco, Theo, and Blaise went down the passageway to their room. Locating his trunk in front of his usual bed, Regulus began sorting his belongings into the wardrobe and the extra drawers underneath his bed.

"Does anyone else find it cold in here?" asked Blaise.

Draco tapped the window, startling a nearby school of fish as the glass glowed blue for a second.

"The temperature spell hadn't been activated," he explained needlessly.

Ignoring them, Regulus changed into his silk pajamas and climbed into bed. Within moments after closing his eyes, he was asleep.

* * *

 **Instrumental Song:** Brother Mine – David Arnold


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I make no claims to ownership.**

Evan Potter had lived his entire life as an only child. Reluctantly, he might admit that he was spoiled, but after having strangers live in his house for the summer, he thought he had grown up rather sensibly.

On the third day of school, he was shaken awake by Rowan Wood. He blinked as Rowan's long hair, wet from a recent shower, dropped water onto him.

"You're going to be late!" Rowan told him.

Raising himself up slightly, Evan looked at the clock and noted the time: seven o'clock in the morning. "Oh no," he gasped, leaping out of bed.

Nathan Davies, another of his roommates, laughed as Evan scurried around the dorm room. Evan ignored him; he was too excited for their first class of the day. He had been looking forward to their flying lesson ever since he read his schedule last week.

"My dad is really good," he said to Rowan as they reached the Quidditch pitch. "It's like a dance in the air!"

Nathan snorted. "What are you – a poet?" he muttered.

"My brother is the Captain of the Quidditch team," said Rowan. "I think the team is pretty good, but he said their Seeker is horrible. And the Seeker is what really matters."

Evan bounced on his heels. "Really? Maybe I'll try out, then."

Rowan shook his head. "First years aren't allowed to try out. Not even Black, and Oliver said he's a prodigy."

Undeterred, Evan eagerly awaited the arrival of their instructor, Hooch. He would prove himself better than Black.

* * *

When Professor Lupin walked into the classroom, he seemed startled to receive so many looks of wariness from the Slytherin students. Not only had news spread of him being a werewolf, but none of them appreciated being made to wait on him. Nervously, he cleared his throat.

"There's no need for your books today. It'll be a practical lesson. Please follow me."

Dark muttering erupted as they trooped after him. If Lupin was aware of it, he pretended not to hear it, but Regulus saw the professor's shoulders stiffen.

"You don't think it'll be an actual werewolf, do you?" whispered Draco.

"Don't be ridiculous," Daphne scoffed. "It's not a full moon, now is it?"

"Werewolves don't have to transform to be dangerous," Regulus murmured, remembering the stories about Fenrir Greyback.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was further away from most of the others, and they encountered no one but Peeves the Poltergeist, who broke into song upon seeing Lupin.

"Loony, loopy Lupin…"

Regulus didn't care if Peeves was mocking Lupin, but the singing was horribly off-key and repetitive. As Lupin withdrew his wand, Regulus looked up at Peeves.

"Hello, Peeves."

The poltergeist had been hanging upside down over Lupin, but now he righted himself, beaming. "Mr. Black, sir! Terribly good to see you. You never visit poor old Peeves anymore."

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," said Regulus. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."

Peeves bobbed his head. "Right you are, Mr. Black."

After removing the gum, Peeves zoomed away, cackling about something. Lupin raised an eyebrow at Regulus, but said nothing as he led the class down the corridor again. Blaise jostled Regulus and the two shared a quick grin.

"Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, stopping outside the staffroom door.

Still glancing at him distrustfully, the class piled into the room. At the end of it stood an old wardrobe, which Lupin urged them toward. Millicent Bulstrode leaped back as it rattled.

"What's in there?" she demanded.

"A Boggart," he answered calmly.

The silence of the room was rife with tension. Then, slowly, Draco raised a hand into the air.

Lupin's expression tightened. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Professor, may I go to the hospital wing? I have a stomach ache."

"Me too," Tracey piped up.

"It must be a bug," said Theo, holding his stomach for emphasis.

Lupin's brows rose. "I doubt all of you are sick. There's been no signs in my other classes."

"Oh, it's awful, sir," said Pansy, twisting up her own face into an expression of pain. "The Weasley twins often lace our food with something. I think they did it again."

For the first time, Regulus looked at her in admiration.

Wavering, Lupin sighed and said, "All right, go to the nurse if you feel sick. However, if you aren't, then please stay for the lesson."

Everyone but Regulus fled the staffroom.

"Did you not eat with the others?" Lupin asked him wryly.

"No, sir, I only have a headache," Regulus deadpanned. "But I know you're close to Dumbledore, and I wanted to ask you a question."

In the midst of reaching for the door, Lupin froze. Regulus watched with great interest as the sickly-looking professor became even paler. He took a step forward so he could see Lupin's face clearly.

"What," he said in a low whisper, "happened to my father?"

Lupin slowly turned to face him. His expression was one Regulus had seen on Lily, too. He nearly sneered; they had no right to be so wary of him. Anything he did was reactionary to them.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," said Lupin in a forcefully neutral tone.

Regulus narrowed his eyes. Lupin had not kept in contact with Sirius after Harry supposedly died. Apart from stories Regulus had heard from his father, he knew nothing about the professor. Like many other people, Lupin hadn't wanted to be associated with the Dark, which Regulus found to be rather hypocritical when the man was a werewolf.

"Perhaps you could ask James and Lily," Lupin suggested. "You're staying with them, aren't you?"

Hiding his anger and bitterness, Regulus replied in the same neutral tone, "They don't know, either. Thanks anyway, professor."

He strode out of the room ahead of Lupin and met up with Draco around the corner. With the other Slytherins having dispersed, Draco felt free to question him on the meeting.

"He didn't tell me anything," spat Regulus.

Draco grimaced. "So that's another dead end," he muttered.

"At least he _will_ be dead in the end," said Regulus, satisfied. "No one has escaped that curse."

"Why dear brother, are you plotting murder?" asked Draco mischievously.

Regulus grinned at him. "I wouldn't be a Black if I weren't."

They returned to their dormitory, where they found their friends waiting for them in the Common Room. All of them looked disgruntled.

"I can't believe he wanted to show us a _Boggart_ ," Theo ranted. "How does that seem like a good idea?"

"I heard some Gryffindors talking about it on our way back. Apparently _they_ loved it," Daphne sneered.

Tracey lit up. "I heard them, too. Ron Weasley's was a big spider, and he fainted! And Hermione Granger's…"

She paused and looked around at them as they leaned forward in anticipation. Out of the corner of his eye, Regulus noticed some other students eavesdropping. Granger was not well-liked in the school, not even among her fellow Gryffindors. It was alright for her to have an opinion, but no one appreciated her shoving it down their throats.

"It was Professor McGonagall saying she'd failed," Tracey finished with relish.

" _Really_?" Draco gasped, his eyes wide.

Blaise clutched at his chest. "Oh, no, the horror!" he cried.

"What were the rest of them?" asked Regulus.

Daphne narrowed her green eyes at him. "I sense a diabolical plan going on in that head of yours."

He gave his best, 'Who, me?' expression, learned from Draco, which only made her huff before she and Tracey recalled everything they'd heard from the Gryffindors. With a nudge from Theo, Blaise began to take notes.

* * *

"James!" Lily shouted as she ran into the kitchen where her husband and Lyra Black were eating lunch.

He glanced up and immediately noticed her frantic appearance. "Lily? What's wrong?"

"Evan," she panted. "He got into an accident!"

She rushed out of the room again, clearly heading for the Floo. James leaped up to follow her, and then remembered the girl seated beside him. He turned to her hesitantly. He knew he shouldn't leave a child alone in the house, even with a house-elf to watch her.

"Er, do you want to go with us?"

"Sure," she chirped, wiping her mouth daintily and standing from the table as a house-elf approached to take their dishes. In a gliding walk that must have come from her mother, she led the way to the Floo, where Lily was waiting impatiently.

"I already got permission from Dumbledore to enter the Hospital Wing," said Lily, throwing the powder into the fire.

Once his wife had disappeared in a flash of green flames, James offered the pot of Floo powder to Lyra.

"You know how to use it?" he checked.

"Of course," she replied, stepping toward the fireplace.

When her back was turned, James rolled his eyes. She certainly had the confidence of a Black.

By the time they tumbled out of the Floo, Lily had already accosted Madama Pomfrey and was pressing the nurse for information. Evan lay in a bed next to them with both of his arms wrapped in bandages. With their focus diverted, Lyra tried to slink past them, but James latched a hand onto her shoulder.

"I happen to know your father," he said wryly.

For a moment, he thought she might scowl, but then her expression settled into its normal, polite mask. When she looked like that, it was hard for James to see Sirius in her. Most of her traits seemed to come from Narcissa. It was odd because considering their personalities, Draco seemed the most similar to Sirius even though he was the furthest in relation.

"He'll be fine," Pomfrey was assuring Lily.

"What happened?" asked James, approaching them with a firm hold on Lyra.

"Your son," Lily said in a clipped tone, "decided to prove he could do the Wronski Feint. Evidently he did not succeed, and he broke both of his arms."

Evan winced and averted his eyes from them.

James raised an eyebrow at his son. "Why would you try that?"

"I heard Malfoy can do it," muttered Evan so low under his breath that James barely caught the words.

Lily snorted.

"He can," said Lyra.

Even James turned an incredulous stare on her.

"Daddy got him lessons," Lyra explained. "Dray didn't like Reggie being so much better than him."

"That's cheating!" exclaimed Evan. "Quidditch is supposed to be about natural talent."

James frowned at him. "The Wronski Feint can't exactly be taught, son. It's a move that has to be practiced repeatedly. For Draco to achieve it at such a young age means that he _is_ talented."

"He's almost as good as Reggie," agreed Lyra.

Lily sighed and said, "Enough talk about Quidditch." She turned a stern glare on Evan. "You, young man, are forbidden from playing until your third year. And I have told Madame Pomfrey not to give you any potions for the pain. Your bones should be regrown by tomorrow. Maybe _that_ will dissuade you from attempting anything stupid again."

"But Mum…" Evan began to protest, but faded under her narrowed eyes.

James was about to chuckle when he noticed that Lyra had disappeared while they were distracted.

* * *

Regulus blinked at the blonde girl in front of him. "You're not supposed to be here."

"I came with the Potters," Lyra said smugly.

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Why are _they_ here?"

She leaned against the wall and inspected her nails. For a nine-year-old, she looked remarkably sophisticated as she drawled, "Evan Potter tried to do a Suicide Maneuver."

His eyes widened. "I knew Gryffindors were reckless, but that's beyond ridiculous."

"What's going on here?" asked Draco as he came out of the library. His eyes, a shade darker than his biological father's own, narrowed when he saw Lyra standing there. "What are you-"

Regulus cut him off to tell him about Evan Potter. The three siblings stood in the hallway for a long time, ridiculing Gryffindors in general and Evan Potter in particular, until Madame Pince came out to shush them. She warned them that they were lucky no Gryffindor heard them, and they all snickered as they walked away.

Wrapping an arm around Lyra's shoulder and steering her to the staircase, Regulus said sadly, "We had best get you back to the Potters."

"Don't worry," said Draco when she pouted. "We'll see you again in three months."

"But that's three _months_."

Regulus and Draco exchanged a look that made Lyra pinch Regulus' side. Yelping, he jumped away and darted down the hallway toward the Infirmary Wing. Laughing, his siblings chased after him, Lyra complaining that their longer legs made it unfair for her. As usual, Draco fell for her trick, shortening his own stride, and Lyra sped past him.

"You little liar!" shouted Draco.

"Hurry up, Dray!" Regulus called, turning the corner –

He tripped over his feet, trying to stop his momentum, but Lyra and Draco colliding with his back sent all of them sprawling to the floor along with Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Black, if you could kindly get off me," said the professor coldly.

The three siblings recoiled at her stern gaze and were quick to get off her. They looked away as McGonagall climbed to her feet.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. …" She paused and looked between all of them, noting their similar features. "Black," she concluded.

"I'm so sorry," Lyra began, her gray eyes wide and pleading for forgiveness.

"I know your father, Ms. Black," McGonagall interrupted. "And I will give you the same warning as I did to him: Running is not allowed inside the school."

All of them bobbed their heads. When no further punishment other than embarrassment seemed to be forthcoming, Draco began to sidle past her with Lyra. Regulus followed, highly aware of the eyes boring into his back.

When they reached the Hospital Wing, it was to see Lily seated beside Evan. She looked up as the siblings came in.

"Oh, there you are," she said, relieved. "James just went looking for you, Lyra. I'll send him a Patronus to let him know you're back."

"No need for that," said a voice from behind them.

Regulus jumped as James Potter once again snuck up on him. They exchanged nervous smiles before James addressed Lyra.

"You ready to go, kiddo?"

She nodded somberly. While the Potters watched, Regulus gave his sister a stiff goodbye. Draco, picking up on his coldness, was a little abrupt with her too as a result, and Regulus knew that one or both of his siblings would try to interrogate him soon.

* * *

 **Song:** None


	4. Living

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I make no claims to ownership.**

The letter arrived from Lily Potter right before the Daily Prophet. Since the owl dropped the newspaper in his potatoes, Draco reached for that one first. He paled as he read the headline: ABRAXAS MALFOY DEAD AT EIGHTY-SEVEN.

Shaking, Draco lowered the newspaper, aware of several people looking at him. Regulus called out to him as he rose from the table, but he ignored his brother, running out of the hall before anyone could see the tears prickling at his eyes.

Mindlessly, he climbed the staircase thinking that he would write a letter to his mother before stopping in the middle of the corridor. There would be no point in writing a letter that would only be returned; he and his siblings had all tried to contact their parents to no avail over the summer. It was likely that Narcissa and Sirius were dead, too.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Startled, Draco lifted his head to see Professor Lupin standing behind him.

"What are you doing?" said Lupin, though it was without the malice usually directed toward a Slytherin. "Where's Regulus? I usually see you two together."

Draco shrugged. "At breakfast, I expect."

Lupin considered him for a long moment. Finally, in a gentle tone that Draco normally wouldn't have withstood, he said, "Why don't you come with me to my office? There's something I've been meaning to talk about with you."

"Alright," Draco said grudgingly.

He followed Lupin to the office, glad that it was Sunday so no other people were likely to see them. From Sirius' stories, Lupin was always the Marauder to comfort a person, and Draco acting vulnerable might make him speak more.

"Cup of tea?" Lupin said, looking around for his kettle.

"Yes, thank you," Draco murmured, sinking into the offered seat.

"I've only got teabags, I'm afraid," said Lupin, "but I daresay you've had enough excitement after your Divination lessons…"

Draco shook his head as he accepted a mug of tea. "I'm not in Divination. Professor Slughorn said I couldn't take all of the classes, so Reg and I are splitting the electives." He scowled at the tea. "I bet if we were in Gryffindor they'd have figured out a way for us to attend all of them."

Something like guilt flashed across Lupin's face, but Draco pretended not to have seen it.

Lupin set his tea aside, clasped his hands together on the desk, and leaned forward slightly. "May I ask you a personal question, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco's brows rose. "It depends on the question. I retain the right to not answer."

"Of course." A small, wistful smile flickered at Lupin's lips briefly, and Draco realized that he had just repeated Sirius' favorite phrase with Narcissa. "I was merely wondering… Has your family ever hurt you in anyway?"

At first Draco wasn't sure if he'd heard the professor correctly. Then, as he fully registered the words, heat flushed through his body with rising anger. In a carefully controlled tone, he said, "What you are suggesting is not allowed in any pureblood family."

Lupin raised one hand. "I don't mean to offend you. I only – I knew your father, and-"

Draco wasn't aware of it happening, but suddenly he was on his feet and the tea was spilled on the floor. The cup in his hand was trembling.

"And that's what you all keep saying!" he snapped. "'I knew your father' doesn't tell me anything! All I want to know is if my parents are alive. Is that so much to ask?"

Lupin did a double take in the face of his anger. Then he averted his gaze away from Draco. A heavy feeling settled in Draco's stomach, but before he could pursue that question, another voice broke into their conversation, quiet and cold.

"You know something."

Both of them jumped and turned to see Regulus in the doorway. He slammed the door behind himself and moved forward slowly. Dimly Draco noted that he looked even more like Sirius now.

"I… It's not my place to say," muttered Lupin.

Regulus' lips pulled back, baring the teeth. "Tell me!" he snarled.

Turning away, Lupin's chin dipped to his chest as he adopted a slumped posture. "I can't," he whispered.

"Why not?" demanded Draco.

Lupin took a deep, pained breath and closed his eyes. "I took an Unbreakable Vow," he said softly.

Draco stared at the professor, a crawling flesh sensation passing over him momentarily. Only a fool would agree to take an Unbreakable Vow, which could allow complete control of a person. "Filthy half-breed," he spat. "You disgust me."

Then he spun around and stomped toward the door, aware that Regulus was on his heels. Lupin made no move to stop them from leaving the room.

Draco's hand clenched around the letter in his pocket. Coming to a stop in the hallway, he withdrew the letter and quickly read it. Lily didn't mention anything that wasn't in the newspaper. He had to draw in several slow, steady breaths before he could enter the Slytherin Common Room.

When he and Regulus reached their empty bedroom, Regulus headed for the bathroom in a clear attempt to give Draco some time alone. Draco laid back on his bed and waited, his eyes fixed on the door to the bathroom. He had accepted that there was something definitely wrong with his brother when Regulus tripped Evan Potter. Draco had snickered appreciatively, but instead of giving his usual smirk in return, Regulus had easily blocked a spell from Ginny Weasley and continued walking.

Coming out of the bathroom, Regulus paused, feeling Draco's gaze on him.

"Sit down and talk," Draco ordered.

Regulus tilted his head, eyebrows squishing together. "About what?"

Draco nearly snarled at the befuddlement. He knew about a million ways to harm his brother, and Regulus' attitude was making him seriously consider them.

"How about why you've been so secretive?" he said bitingly.

The look he received would have cowed other people, but Draco had faced Walburga Black in a rage when he flew into her favorite vase as a child. He wasn't so easily scared.

Instead of answering, Regulus picked up his wand from his bedside table and used a charm to dry his hair. Then he climbed into the refuge of his bed. Before he could close the curtains, though, Draco leaped into bed with him.

"Oi!" Regulus shouted, shoving at him.

They wrestled for a moment, but Draco, despite being slighter, had the advantage of surprise and frustration, and soon he had his brother pinned beneath him.

"Tell me or I'll Cruciate you," Draco warned.

Regulus only smirked, and Draco cursed their mother for teaching them Occlumency. With a strong mind, a person could learn to block out the pain from the Cruciatus Curse.

Draco decided to use a different tactic that usually worked for Lyra. "Reg, please," he said. "I'm worried about you."

"Me?" Regulus said incredulously. "You just lost your grandfather. _I'm_ worried about _you_!"

Thrown a bit, it took Draco a moment to respond. His brother didn't usually express such emotion. He thought it might be a diversionary tactic.

"I'm older than you. I'm supposed to protect you, and you've been acting weird since Mum and Dad disappeared." He paused, thinking back to the summer break. "No, since we moved in with the Potters."

Draco watched as Regulus flinched at the name. Regulus was unnaturally stiff underneath him. Draco mentally ran through everything he knew about the Potter family, and why Regulus might be so skittish around them. Sirius hardly ever mentioned the family, somehow skirting around stories that involved Lily Potter in particular.

"Two months hardly counts," said Regulus, breaking through Draco's train of thought. "And I think I have a right to be weird. Dumbledore evicted us from our own house and forced us to move in with people we don't even know."

Looking into Regulus' icy blue eyes, Draco's heart beat thumped hard against his chest.

"Green," he realized aloud. "Your eyes used to be green. Like the mudblood's eyes."

Regulus stayed completely still and silent, which Draco took as confirmation. His mind strained to make all of the connections. Their parents had always been quiet about Regulus' birth mother, but Draco and Lyra both agreed that Regulus knew more than them.

"You're the illegitimate son of a mudblood," murmured Draco, disbelief coloring his voice.

Suddenly Regulus let out a quick, disgusted snort. "Worse," he said. "I'm the _legitimate_ son of a mudblood."

There was a fluttery feeling in Draco's stomach. "You mean… Dad…?"

"I was born Harry Potter," said Regulus in a flat tone, "son of James and Lily Potter. Given up like a stray cat. They'd probably prefer Filch's cat as a pet than me for a son."

Draco's mouth was dry. He opened it, but no words came out. It didn't matter, anyway, because Regulus was continuing.

"The Mudblood put me with Muggles. When Mum found out, she went to see what they were like, and she said they were the most atrocious people she'd ever seen. The sort of Muggles who would try to stamp out magic and create an Obscurial. I'd likely have died if I lived with them. At least, I'd have a very hard time controlling my magic, which would lead to other difficulties like Occlumency."

"That – that – " Draco couldn't find a word appropriate enough to express his feelings on Lily Potter.

"Mudblood?" Regulus supplied wryly.

" _Yes!_ "

Regulus smiled bitterly. "Exactly. Mr. Potter realized what could potentially happen and gave me to Dad instead. Then he put a Memory Charm on the Muggles to make them think I died, and now there's a tombstone somewhere with Harry Potter's name on it, while I became Regulus Black."

Draco rolled off his brother, collapsing onto his back beside Regulus. "But _why_?" Draco demanded of the canopy above them.

"I don't know," Regulus said in a strained voice. "That's all Dad got from Mr. Potter."

Closing his eyes, Draco felt a headache forming. There were a million questions he wanted to ask Regulus, who wouldn't be able to answer any of them. Something was missing from the picture, and Draco had a feeling it had something to do with Lily Potter.

"We need to send a letter to Lyra," he said without opening his eyes. "She can do some investigating."

After a moment, he heard Regulus rise from the bed to fetch a quill and parchment. Draco stayed still as he felt silent tears pool in his eyes and then track down his face. All of the information, combined with the news of his grandfather's death, was starting to overwhelm him, and sensing his desire to be alone, Regulus headed to the owlery after a quiet assurance that he'd be back soon.

 **~TEoB~**

James leaned back on the chair and ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up. In front of him was a board that displayed several pictures. His eyes kept straying to one of a dark-haired man. Ripping his gaze away, he focused on the picture of a nondescript woman instead.

The notice board was for people who had gone missing. In recent months, that number had been increasing. Those who remembered the last war were growing apprehensive. Everyone was shocked, however, when Sirius and Narcissa Black disappeared. According to their children, the couple had gone out for an evening, and never returned.

Scrimgeour almost hadn't allowed James on the case.

"Potter, in my office in two!"

James suppressed a groan.

"And bring a cup of tea with you!" Scrimgeour added.

Shortly James arrived at the Head Auror's office with only a single cup of tea in hand. He knew better than to make one for himself, too.

"Sit," Scrimgeour ordered, and James obeyed. "I'm sending you home, Potter."

"Sir?" he said, surprised.

"You've been living in here for the past month. I know that you're taking care of Black's daughter. Spend the next week with her and see if you can get any more information. The Blacks are notoriously tight-lipped."

James gaped at him. "Sir?" he repeated in a much different tone.

Scrimgeour clasped his hands on the desk and leaned forward. The tea still sat untouched, and with a sense of dread James realized his boss was serious. Scrimgeour wanted to use a confused little girl in an investigation.

"It's been two months, and we're no closer to finding out what happened," said Scrimgeour. "You used to know Black well. Is he the type to willingly abandon his children?"

Wordlessly James shook his head. He remembered clearly how Sirius had cradled Harry protectively and taken the boy in without question.

"Go home, Potter," Scrimgeour said, his rough voice somehow gentle. "The girl might be clueless, but she'd probably enjoy a bit of company. I don't want to know how my own daughter would react in this situation."

With that dismissal, James rose and left. He checked his watch. It was just past one o'clock in the afternoon. Lily was likely at the Longbottom house. She had grown closer to Alice after Harry supposedly died, and the two often had lunch together.

When he reached his home, he had to search the entire house before finding Lyra enjoying a small snack outside on the back porch. On the side table was a book with a card holding her place in it. She looked so much like her mother that James faltered when she lifted her gaze to him and pinned him with Sirius' eyes.

He cleared his throat. "What are you reading?"

"Great Expectations," she said, turning back to her snack in a clear sign of disinterest.

James remembered that book. Lily had made him read it, saying that it was one of the best by Charles Dickens. James hadn't ever finished it, finding the characters too annoying.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

Lyra shrugged. "It's better than Jane Eyre."

"I've never read that one," he admitted.

She glanced up at him, surprised. "Really? It's on the shelf here." She paused. "Actually, I've been wondering about that. Most of the books are by Muggle authors. I know Mrs. Potter is a mud – Muggle-born, but why don't you have hardly any wizarding books?"

"They're all from Lily's old collection," said James. "Evan and I prefer flying to reading. I think he has a few in his room, though. I can grab them if you'd like."

"No, I've probably read all of them," Lyra replied. "Thank you, though."

James nodded and turned to go back into the house. It was obvious that she wanted to be alone. That had to come from her mother; Sirius had never been so tactful. When he was moody, he would also get snappy with everyone around him.

Then, in a small voice from behind him, came, "Mr. Potter? Can we… Do you want to go flying?"

* * *

 **AN:** I lived here by Martin Phipps


	5. Distance

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I make no claims to ownership.**

Halloween fell on a Sunday and was the same weekend as a Hogsmeade trip. Bundled up in cloaks and scarves, the group of Slytherin friends met Lisa, Libby, and Owen in the Entrance Hall, and then walked to the town together. Owen and Libby, who were more tolerant of Muggle influences, wore their pointy hats as a nod to the holiday.

"I can't believe this," Draco grumbled when he saw the skeletons hanging in the shop windows. "We're wizards, not Muggles."

"It's like they've completely forgotten about Samhain," Theo agreed.

Daphne also bore a look of disdain, but she kept quiet. Tracey, though a half-blood, was grimacing too; she was a second-generation half-blood, and had very little connection with the Muggle world.

"Come on, let's go to Honeydukes," said Owen, already heading there.

Regulus and Draco exchanged a look of amusement.

"Classic Hufflepuff," murmured Draco.

While the others went to look at the confectionaries, Regulus followed Draco to the farthest corner of the shop, which was labelled UNUSUAL TASTES. These candies were only sold at Halloween time, and Regulus and Draco stocked up on them every year.

"If we transfigure them then these will look like normal chocolate," mused Regulus, examining a jar of Cockroach Clusters.

"And then we can dose them with a Color-Changing Potion and give them to the Weasley twins!" Draco said enthusiastically.

Regulus rolled his eyes but couldn't resist a small smile. His brother had on-going prank war with the Weasley twins, although the twins had yet to figure out who was attacking them.

"Can you make the potion for me?" Draco widened his eyes into a begging expression he had to have learned from their father.

Regulus snorted. "Only if you do my Charms essay."

"Deal," Draco said promptly. They had found a spell last year that allowed them to copy each other's handwriting, and ever since then, they helped each other do their homework.

Choosing a few more of the strange candy, they went to the front and met their friends at the counter. Regulus also grabbed a few Droobles Best Blowing Gum for Lyra. Hopefully when she used it, Lily would be annoyed by the bluebell-colored bubbles that would linger for days. James, if he were anything like Sirius, would probably find it wonderful.

The friends then trooped through the falling snow toward the Three Broomsticks. With several charms in place that kept them impervious to the weather, they entered the warm inn. They were about to sit down when Regulus noticed a head of familiar hair.

He nudged Draco. "Hey, isn't that Potter?"

Draco peered through the crowd. "It is," he said incredulously. "How did he get here?"

"His dad might've told him about the secret passageway," Regulus murmured.

Their own father had also told them about the passages that lead out of Hogwarts, including the one underneath the Whomping Willow. Regulus and Draco had already warned their friends to stay away from there, lest they encounter Lupin in werewolf form.

Regulus was trying to figure out how to turn in Potter, and the Weasley girl and mudblood with him, when the door opened and Professor McGonagall entered with the Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones. He relaxed back into his seat, frowning as he why wondered why the Minister would be in Hogsmeade.

"Notice-Me-Not charms!" hissed Draco.

All of them quickly applied the charm just in time. McGonagall and Bones were taking the table between the window and the Christmass tree. Regulus was glad someone had decided to decorate for the holiday in advance, for it took up so much space that only their two tables fit in the corner.

Madame Rosmerta approached the two women with drinks in hand. "What brings you here, Minister?" she asked, setting the gillywaters on the table.

"Nothing to worry you, dear," Bones said with a thin smile.

Clearly caught off-guard by the abrupt dismissal, Madame Rosmerta walked away again. Once she was out of range of the corner, Bones took out her wand and placed a ward around them.

"So you think they're coming back?" McGonagall murmured.

Bones spoke in a quiet voice too despite the privacy spell. "Why else would so many people be disappearing? It's been thirteen years, Minerva, since anyone saw He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or his Inner Circle, but that doesn't mean they died."

McGonagall tapped her fingers against the table, ignoring the drink in front of her. "Do you really think Sirius Black is helping Him, though? I know that he's been involved with the Dark Side since about that time, but… I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. And his sons don't seem to be too bad."

"It's actually his sons that I'm worried about," said Bones. "If Bellatrix Lestrange comes back, who do you think she will go after?"

"Surely not," McGonagall breathed.

Bones sighed. "Unfortunately we don't know. She's unpredictable, and so the concern is still there. That's why I want you to keep an eye on them, Minerva. Monitor their movements and who they speak to. Those boys must know something, at least."

There was a moment of silence. McGonagall's lips were pressed tight before she spoke.

"You want me to spy on my students."

Bones levelled her with a stern gaze that rivalled the one of Professor McGonagall. "These are dark times, Minerva. I'm not Crouch, willing to sacrifice even my own family, but I'll do what it takes to protect the citizens." She paused. "Besides, the boys are Slytherins, are they not? I'm not one for prejudice, but certain patterns have to be taken into account."

McGonagall stood. "I understand that, Minister, but I am not going to use children against their parents. I hope you enjoy the rest of your visit here in Hogsmeade. Good day."

Bones stayed seated as McGonagall swept back out into the blizzard. Then, after about a minute, she left too.

Once they were both gone, the friends slowly removed their charms.

"Dad would never join the Dark Lord," Regulus murmured, although he knew his mother might if it meant she would be protecting them.

Draco was pale. "Bellatrix would sooner kill us than entice us to the Dark Side," he said, eyes glazed at the thought.

"We'll have to be careful from now on," said Lisa, and as Regulus looked around, all of their friends were nodding in agreement.

* * *

Lily stared at her husband, flabbergasted. "You want to what?"

Lyra bounced in place. "Pretty please?" she begged, opening her eyes wide while tilting her head a little downward and looking upward like a puppy. "It's the first match of the year, and it's against _Gryffindor_."

"Exactly," Lily said, not taking her eyes off James. "You, James Fleamont Potter, want to support Slytherin against Gryffindor."

He winced at the middle name and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Look at her. How can you resist that?"

To accentuate the expression, Lyra stuck bottom lip out. James still didn't understand how Sirius did that without looking ridiculous, but Lyra seemed to manage it too.

"Oh, alright," Lily sighed.

That was how James found himself in the Slytherin section of the visitor stands. Beside him, Lyra was decked out in almost entirely green and silver, screaming in support as Regulus and Draco flew out onto the field. Even James was cheering at first, but soon he was gaping instead.

He couldn't look away from the spectacle that was the Gryffindor team losing. Compared to Draco who was zipping around the field distracting the Gryffindor Chasers, the other Seeker, Ginny Weasley, looked like she'd never even flown before. She seemed to have heard of his skills, though, because she didn't even try to follow him when he fell into various Suicide Maneuvers.

Then there was the unstoppable force that was Regulus, Pucey, and Flint. It was obvious that the other two were following Regulus' direction, but despite watching every gesture, James couldn't figure out how they communicated with each other.

His heart constricted. He knew so little about Regulus.

"He sees it!" Lyra cried.

Tearing his gaze away from Regulus, James gasped along with Lily as Draco sped toward the ground. Ginny was on the other side of the field, and didn't even react. It was only when Draco rose back into the air, fist clenched tightly around fluttering wings and grinning widely, that she realized it wasn't another trick.

Regulus flew toward Draco and pulled him into a hug that nearly knocked both of them off their brooms. It was the first time that James had ever seen the boy that could have been his son truly smiling.

"Come on," said James, "let's congratulate them."

Lyra eagerly led the way down the stands, and James exchanged a fond smile with Lily, happy to see that Lyra wasn't always so stiff and poised like her mother. It was heartening to see that there was a bit of Sirius inside her, too.

A voice broke through his thoughts.

"Mum? Dad?" Evan exclaimed. "What're you doing here?"

James wrapped an arm around Evan's shoulders. "Are you too old to be seen with your parents now, Squirt?"

Evan scowled and pushed his father away. "I am _not_ short."

"He didn't say you were," another voice cut in coldly from behind them. " _Squirt_."

"Reggie!"

The shout caused an electrical jolt to shoot through James as Lyra threw herself at her brother. He was hyper-aware of how Regulus was only a few steps away from him, but he couldn't bring himself to close the distance between them.

Evan crossed his arms in front of his chest as Draco, still flushed from the excitement of the game, joined them. He shook off Lily's hand when she tried to put it on his shoulder, and she gave James a pained look to which he could only shrug helplessly.

"That was so cool!" Lyra enthused.

Draco smirked. "She-Weasel never had a chance against me," he boasted proudly.

" _Don't_ call her that!"

Everyone turned to Evan, and a few passing people paused. He seemed surprised to have spoken so loudly, too, but lifted his chin when Draco's brows rose.

"That was very rude, Draco," said Lily firmly.

He inclined his head slightly. "Yes, Mrs. Potter. I apologize."

Out of the corner of his eye, James saw Lyra biting her lip to keep from laughing. Regulus looked bored with the conversation, and kept glancing toward the castle like he wanted to leave them.

"Well, we had best go now," James said quickly before things could escalate. "I'm sure you boys want to celebrate with your friends."

Regulus leaped into motion and began ushering Draco away. "Yes, Mr. Potter. Thank you for bringing Lyra to see us."

Their sister snatched another hug from each of them; Regulus was very stiff in returning it, but Draco held onto her a little longer. Then the brothers set off up the hill, where a group of people appeared to be waiting for them. James was surprised to note that one of the girls wore Gryffindor colors, and the boy who held her hand had a red scarf wrapped around his neck. The rest, however, were predictably in Slytherin colors.

"That boy is just like his father," Lily sighed.

"Which one?" James asked wryly.

"Both of them," said Lyra. "Drives Mum crazy."

"Are you going now?" Evan broke in.

James turned back to him. Evan's hands were curled into tight fists, and his body was slanted away from them.

"Yes, son," said James, and the latter word made Evan look toward him again. "Unfortunately we can't stay for long. They kick the parents out at a certain time."

After a moment, Evan nodded. James felt his heart clench. They had never been apart from Evan for so long; Lily didn't trust other people with their son, and after everything that happened with Petunia, James couldn't blame his wife, even if he thought she was being overprotective. It was only when Dumbledore visited while James was away at work that she even agreed to let Evan attend Hogwarts.

James reached out to squeeze Evan's shoulder. "Less than two months and we'll see you again," he said with a reassuring smile.

Lily's lips momentarily pressed flat before the expression was cleared away again. She was unnaturally quiet, and she swept a hand through Evan's messy hair, holding him close when he hugged her goodbye.

* * *

The note arrived later that night at dinner. Highly aware of the eyes watching him, Regulus was careful to open it as though it were nothing unusual. He was certain that Lyra had written it in code, and he was right. Disguised inside the enthusiastic congratulations on their game was another message.

 _She knows something._

* * *

 **Song:** Long, Long Time Ago by Javier Navarrete


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I make no claims to ownership.**

Warning: sensitive topics/darker themes, though only alluded.

* * *

When Lyra disappeared, Lily didn't bother looking for her. It was impossible to find her when Lyra wanted to stay hidden. Despite the house being only a moderate size, she somehow remained unseen even when she stayed inside.

A burning smell in the kitchen, though, alerted Lily that a Black was quite skilled at creating disasters. By the time she reached the kitchen, the cake wasn't able to be rescued.

"Sorry," Lyra mumbled, looking at her feet.

"It's alright," said Lily distractedly. "Just don't try to cook without me again, you hear?"

Lyra nodded dutifully. Noticing her still fingering the cookbook, Lily gently took it from her and asked, "Which one were you trying to bake?"

Lyra rose on her toes to point at a chocolate recipe, which Lily recognized as the cake that had been given as a hostess gift. "That's Reggie's favorite," she confided.

"Let's make it together, then," said Lily, smiling at her.

Since the three siblings had come to stay with the Potters, Lily had been trying desperately to be a parent figure for them. She had been moderately successful with Lyra. However, it was much more difficult with Regulus and Draco. Each time she looked at them, she couldn't help but wonder if the relationship between Harry and Evan would have been the same.

Tears prickled at her eyes, and under Lyra's inquisitive gaze, she began to sniffle. Lyra's eyes widened in alarm.

"It's nothing you did," Lily assured her.

Lyra looked around the kitchen frantically before darting from the room. Lily blinked in confusion, but a few moments later Lyra returned with a thick photo album in her hands.

"Baby pictures always make everyone happier," Lyra explained as she opened the cover and pointed to the first photo. It was of a chubby baby, his mouth opened wide in surprise as he looked up at the camera. "That's Dray. And here he is sticking his tongue out…"

When she turned the page, Lily's breathing hitched. There was Sirius, kissing the cheek of a little boy who was smiling brightly, his blue eyes shining. Unconsciously, her fingers traced the photo.

Each photo had a description written beneath it in a neat hand that Lily thought might belong to Sirius. The latest one featured the Black family celebrating Regulus' birthday, which happened in early August according to the date. A lump formed in Lily's throat as she noted the happiness etched into all of their faces. She couldn't bring herself to look at Lyra, whose gaze she felt watching her intently.

"Do you mind if I keep this for a little while?" Lily asked, gently closing the album so she wouldn't have to see the picture.

Lyra's brows pulled in. "I guess you can," she said reluctantly.

"I'll give it back," Lily promised, and after a moment, Lyra nodded.

Feeling an odd desire to put distance between herself and the girl, Lily turned back to the oven to place the cake inside it. While her back was turned, Lyra slipped out of the kitchen, and Lily called after her with a reminder that she would be alone later in the afternoon. Lily ignored the ball of self-loathing that settled in her stomach as Lyra responded affirmatively.

* * *

After a tense lunch with Alice Longbottom, in which they discussed their respective sons' latest accomplishments, Lily was following her down the dark, unwelcoming stairs to the dungeon that lay beneath the Longbottom Manor.

"I don't like this," whispered Alice, stopping at the end of the dark and cold corridor.

Lily put a hand on her friend's shoulder. Though Alice and Frank had been ahead of Lily at school, the two couples had become close while they were in the Order.

"It has to be done," she murmured.

There was a lifeless shadowed figure resting on the bed inside the cell. Lily's brows rose when she noticed that the bed wasn't lumpy like the first time she visited. Under her scrutiny, Alice self-consciously pulled on a strand of her short hair.

"What harm can a better bed do?" Alice said with a helpless shrug.

Lily snorted. "Little prince," she muttered, but it was loud enough for the prisoner to hear.

"Nah," said Sirius, lifting his head and glaring at Lily in particular. "That's my son. You know, the one you've rendered parentless. Speaking of which, how are my kids, Evans?"

Despite the thick bars and layers of wards separating them, Lily almost took a step back. Then she firmed her shoulders and lifted her chin.

"They are well," she said shortly, her insides twisting as she thought of Lyra waiting for her at home.

"And my wife?" Sirius continued doggedly. "Or did you decide that Narcissa was too far in the Dark Arts that she wasn't worth 'saving'? Alice has been refusing to answer."

Lily swallowed, and Alice brushed against her in solidarity as Sirius bared his teeth in a smile.

"I know what you're capable of, Black," she said firmly. "You once tried to kill Sev as a _joke_."

Sirius flopped back onto his bed. " _Sev_ , eh?" he said to the ceiling. "I thought you'd learned to stop listening to him, Evans. Otherwise you'd know the difference between a dare and a joke."

Her hands clenched into fists. Once they had been close, but their friendship had deteriorated after Harry died. She knew that he blamed her for it, just as she did herself. For years, especially after Evan was born, she would close her eyes and see that car hitting her little boy, and Petunia's disdain as she told Lily how it happened.

She had postponed the meeting as long as she could. Though she agreed that they needed access to the Black summer house, and Sirius would never have willingly allowed them inside, she hated to tear any parent from their children. The burn from Harry's unexpected loss was too deep. She had trusted her sister to keep Harry safe away from Dumbledore, but Petunia had done nothing to stop a small child from running out into the road.

She was thinking of all of that as she stood in front of Sirius' cell. Slipping a hand into her pocket, she curled her fingers around an exact copy of the album that Lyra had shown her hours ago. Lily had adapted the "Gemino Curse" so that she could make replicas when necessary. It was a spell that she had only revealed to James, for fear that it would be misused.

"Sirius," she called, the name sounding odd in her mouth.

Alice's eyes cut between Lily and Sirius, wariness marking her face. He had sat up during Lily's introspection, a newspaper spread out on his knee and a quill in his hand. His disinterest in them was clear.

"Hold on, Evans," Sirius said without looking up. "Thirteen down: A monster that's also known as the King of the Serpents… Merlin, that's easy. Basilisk."

He scribbled the word and then set the paper aside. From the other side of the bars, Lily could see that even without a stable surface to write on, his handwriting remained the neat script she had admired in school.

Sirius leaned back on his hands and looked at her with impassive eyes, sneering. She restrained herself from snapping at him. Kneeling down on the floor, she opened the grate through which he obtained his food and pushed the album across the magical barrier. He eyed it with distrust. Lily, who had visited the Black Library at Grimmauld Place, knew that he was thinking of the monstrous books there.

"It's just pictures," she said quietly. "I thought…" She bit her lip, unable to complete that sentence.

Slowly he got up from the bed. Even in robes that had likely not been washed in days, with unkempt hair and pale skin from lack of sunlight, he still moved with the grace of a Black as he bent down to pick up the photo album. Standing again, Lily watched as he opened it to the first page and froze. It was a picture of Harry sleeping next to a black dog.

Sirius swiftly flipped past the pictures that she had included of Harry. He settled on one of him with his own family in front of the Hogwarts Express. In the picture, Sirius stood proudly behind Draco and Regulus as the boys beamed at the camera. Narcissa was tucked into Sirius' side, and Regulus and Draco each had an arm wrapped around Lyra's shoulders.

"Can I keep this?" Sirius asked, his expression carefully neutral.

"You can keep all of them," Lily replied.

He turned to the next page and stopped again. It was a picture she had taken on the same day that she last visited him. When she had gotten home, James and Lyra had been outside flying together.

"He doesn't know, does he?" Sirius said in a quiet tone thick with accusation.

She frowned at the floor, unable to meet his gaze. Her stomach fluttered as she realized that despite the estrangement between James and Sirius, they still seemed to love each other. James had been devastated at Sirius' disappearance and insisted on taking in the children. For his sake, Lily had begged Dumbledore to help them get temporary custody.

Lily fiddled with her wedding ring, twisting it on her finger. His eyes caught the movement and narrowed. She stopped at once.

"I'm not cheating on him, if that's what you're thinking," she snapped. "I would never do that to James."

His brows rose. "No need to get defensive. I'm guessing that means he doesn't know about your little 'Save Sirius' project, though. Is this practice for your precious Severus?"

Lily forced herself to remain calm as she stepped closer to the bars. "Listen, Black." She paused to ascertain that he was paying attention, and then said in an even tone, "I couldn't care less about Snivellus."

Then she spun around and walked away, not sparing him another glance as Alice hastened after her. Lily could only hope that Peter would have better luck getting information out of Narcissa.

* * *

While the other Death Eaters jeered and laughed at the Muggle family that had been caught, Lucius climbed the stairs to the upper level of the house, screams echoing in his ears. The girl's voice rose in pitch, and the sounds that followed made his stomach heave.

Lucius pushed open the door to the bedroom and was relieved to see that Narcissa was alone. The look she gave him, though, made him flush.

"I never… I never did anything like that," he muttered, unable to meet her icy blue eyes.

Narcissa looked away, her gaze returning to the window. Lucius knew this to be a sign of dismissal, and that he was beneath her consideration as a threat. He took the moment to study her profile. Her hair was undone, and there were dark circles beneath her eyes. Despite all of that, she still maintained her regal bearing.

"How are you?" he asked, ignoring the mild pain in his chest.

Narcissa raised one eyebrow, but otherwise didn't answer. They spent several minutes in awkward silence before Lucius spoke again.

"Flower, please. I just want us to be a family again."

"You stopped being Draco's father when you decided to walk out on him," Narcissa said coldly.

"The Dark Lord…" Lucius began.

"Yes, yes, you've said that before," she said irritably. "You made your choice, Lucius, and I made mine. No matter what you think, I love Sirius, and he has been a good father to all _three_ of our children."

Stepping closer to her seat, Lucius took her hand into his own. She stiffened and didn't look at him as he ran his thumb over her skin. Then she pulled away and began pouring a cup of tea.

"Thank you," he murmured when she handed the cup to him.

"Oh, don't thank me. Pettigrew laced it with a sleeping agent. I hesitate to think what he intended to do while I was knocked out."

Lucius spat out the mouthful he was about to swallow. "He what?" he said incredulously, looking at the innocuous tea. For the first time, he realized that her eyes were hooded, but she still maintained focus on him.

A small smile played about her lips. "What did you expect from a man who would so willingly turn his back on his friends?" Narcissa sighed and shook her head. "These are the sort of people with whom you associate, Lucius."

From below, they could hear the girl begin to sob, and Crouch called out, "Want a go, Sniv? She has such pretty red hair like your little Mudblood," to Snape. Lucius winced as the girl's mother screamed for mercy. He wished he could set up a silencing ward, but he feared taking out his wand near Narcissa.

Previously, Lucius' relations with Narcissa had always been cordial and at times even affectionate. When she had announced her pregnancy, he had initially thought they could become more loving, but then the Dark Lord went into hiding and Lucius hadn't even gotten to see the birth of his son. With Pettigrew being the Order member to house Narcissa as a prisoner, Lucius had been hoping to rekindle his relationship with her, but slowly he was beginning to see that would never happen.

"Don't worry, my love," Lucius said, taking her hands again. "I won't let him hurt you."

Narcissa laughed bitterly. "I don't see how you will protect me."

He winced. It was well-known that in order to be initiated as a Death Eater, one must demonstrate the use of one of the Unforgivable Curses on a victim. Pettigrew was fully capable of using any of them on Narcissa to get what he wanted.

"I'll visit more often," Lucius promised.

He knew that wouldn't do much to help her. Later, after he bid her farewell, he began thinking of how he could break her out. He would rather Narcissa be back with Black than risk another moment here. It was the first time that Lucius had ever considered betraying the Dark Lord.


	7. Green Maneuvers

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I make no claims to ownership.**

At lunchtime, James received a letter that put him in a bad mood for the rest of the day. He hadn't trusted Dumbledore since the incident with Harry, and that the Headmaster was now expressing interest in Evan instead put him on guard.

"Professor," he greeted politely upon stepping out of the fireplace into the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore smiled warmly in welcome. "There's no need to call me that anymore, James. It's been fifteen years since you were a student. Please, call me Albus."

"Old habits die hard, sir… Albus," James said as he took the seat across from Dumbledore. "Did something happen to Evan that you called me here?"

"Oh, no." Dumbledore waved his concern away. "Your son is perfectly fine, if a little slacking in his classes, but that is typical of first-years as they adjust." He paused. "I merely wanted to talk to you about something. Am I right in recalling that you have an Invisibility Cloak?"

Instantly James' posture stiffened as his awareness increased.

"Yes," he said carefully.

Dumbledore nodded, and from the look in his eyes, James felt that he had just stepped into an elaborate web. This was the same man who had so much influence that he somehow circumvented the usual process for getting custody of children in order for the Black siblings to stay at the Potter's house. James still didn't know how Lily convinced Dumbledore to do it.

"It's an interesting piece of magic," said Dumbledore. "Your cloak is the only one that I have heard of that has lasted more than five years. Normally they will fade with age. I was wondering if you might let me examine it."

At once James shook his head. That Dumbledore had formed it as a demand rather than a question only made him warier.

"I'm afraid I can't," James said. "I use it on missions, and I don't want to find myself in a bad situation and not have it."

Dumbledore's smile slipped and appeared more forced. "Of course, I understand. That is all, then. I had best let you get back to your wife."

James gave his own false smile. "Thank you, sir. Good evening."

As hastily as he could without appearing anxious, James went to the fireplace and threw the Floo powder into the flames. Only once he was inside the safety of his own home did his heartbeat slow down.

"You look tired," Lily remarked as James entered their bedroom.

He stopped and looked at her. She was sat in front of the vanity brushing her hair. Once, when they were younger, James had heard Snape stuttering out that Lily's hair looked like fire, but right now, the dark red of it reminded James of blood.

"We need to talk," he announced.

In the reflection of the mirror, he saw her brows rise. She tossed the brush onto the top of the vanity and turned to face him as he took a seat on the bed. It felt like everything was closing in when he stared into her green eyes, but he maintained the eye contact.

"What happened to Sirius?"

He didn't mean to blurt it out like that, but as he watched her face turn ashen, he decided that a direct approach was best.

"I know you know something," James continued, "and possibly Remus does, too."

Lily wrapped her arms around herself and looked everywhere but at him. "I can't tell you," she whispered, and his heartbeat raced inside his chest as James realized that she had not planned this herself.

When he stood, she flinched. He walked stiffly toward her and with a gentle touch on her chin lifted her head. "Is the dog safe?" he asked softly.

Her eyes appeared damp and overly bright. "Yes," Lily said, "and so are his pups."

James let out a quiet exhale and briefly closed his eyes. After drawing a deep breath through his nose, he looked at her again.

"The children come first," he murmured.

She swallowed thickly, tears welling up in her eyes, and nodded. "Always," she agreed softly.

* * *

"You're supposed to be asleep," Remus stated upon seeing him.

Evan hung his head sheepishly. "I know."

Remus sighed and opened the door wider, letting Evan inside. They went to the kitchenette where Remus immediately started preparing a pot of tea. Evan bit his lip to restrain a smile. Remus thought that a good cup of tea could solve everything.

"So why are you here?" Remus asked, sitting down across from him at the small table. Evan thought he looked even more haggard than usual.

This time when Evan bit his lip it was more nervous.

"You know how the Blacks are staying with us?" he started.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Yes," he said slowly.

Evan blew on his tea and took a sip before speaking again. "Well… I know this will sound stupid, but it's just… It seems like Dad likes them more than me. Especially Black. Regulus, I mean."

Remus stared at him. "Do you really think that?"

Evan hid his face.

"Evan," Remus said gently, waiting until Evan looked up again. "We didn't even know about Regulus until a few years after he was born. Your father just wants to get to know him. James would have been his godfather in another time."

"I know," Evan muttered. He'd heard a few stories about the Marauders, though neither of his parents liked to discuss Sirius Black. "It just feels like he's replacing me. Like how I'm a replacement for Harry."

In a moment, Remus had rounded the table and drawn Evan into his arms. "Oh, Evan. You know that's not true. No one is a replacement for anybody. Harry was very important to us, but so are you."

Instead of answering, Evan burrowed his head into Remus' chest.

"When's Uncle Peter coming back?" he mumbled.

He wondered if he imagined Remus stiffening because in the next moment Remus' hand rose to cup the back of Evans' head, gently running his fingers through the hair there.

"Not for a long time," Remus answered at last.

Evan drew back only for Remus to avoid his gaze. Frowning, he went to question about his godfather when a scratching sound made him look at the counter.

"Isn't that Filch's cat?"

Scowling, Remus grabbed the cat by the scruff of the neck, ignoring how it swiped at him with its claws. He threw it into the corridor outside his quarters before returning back to the table.

"Stupid thing always pops up where she isn't supposed to be," Remus muttered.

Evan's brows rose. "Hate to break this to you Uncle Remus, but that cat is a he. I saw its bits when you picked it up."

"Really?" Remus said, surprised. "Huh. I wonder if Filch knows."

* * *

Owls arrived toward the end of dinner. Regulus was surprised that one dropped a letter off at his plate. Not recognizing the owl, he hesitated before reaching for the scroll. Draco was immediately wary too, and had his wand out in preparation.

Nothing happened when Regulus opened the scroll. He stared at the unfamiliar handwriting for a long moment before beginning to read.

"What is it?" Theo asked, noting Regulus' narrowed eyes.

"Another reporter," Regulus responded shortly, folding the letter before Draco had a chance to see it. He stood from the table. Other students were already beginning to head to bed, and Regulus knew now was the best time to leave if he didn't want to be caught. "I'll see you later."

"You're going to give them an interview?" said Draco, surprised.

"Of course not," Regulus scoffed. "I'm going to compose a very polite, 'Leave me alone.' Hopefully they'll understand this time."

Outside the hall, he paused in an alcove to make sure none of his friends had followed him. Since the Entrance Hall was empty, no one saw him slip outside. He paused for a moment to put on several layers of invisibility charms. Then, with spells to ward off the cold, Regulus trudged through the snow toward the Forbidden Forest.

On the edge of it he met a cat. Its yellow eyes watched his approaching footsteps in the snow. Regulus cursed himself for forgetting to hide them.

The cat mewled, stood up, and flicked its tail for him to follow it into the forest. Regulus could barely see the small form winding through the trees. Regulus decided to take it off his invisibility charms. The cat seemed to already know that it was him anyway, so there was no point to keep them on when they were already hidden from view by the trees.

At last they stopped in a small clearing beside a stream. The cat leaped onto a large rock and turned to face him.

Then Mrs. Norris shifted, becoming a scrawny man who lounged with an easy grace upon the rock. Although his hair was dust-colored, his eyes remained sharp. His features were similar enough to Regulus' own that it was obvious they were related.

"Hello, little namesake," the man rasped as if he had not spoken in years. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Regulus opened and closed his mouth. Finally, he settled on saying, "But… Mrs. Norris…"

The man tilted his head, dark hair falling softly over gleaming gray eyes. "It's not my fault Filch never bothered to check my genitals."

Unbidden, Regulus felt a blush creep up his cheeks, and the man let out a soft snort of amusement.

"Really? _Genitals_ makes you cringe? Must be Narcissa's influence. My brother was much crasser. Ah, well, never mind that." He sighed, shook his hair out of his eyes, and leaned forward, gaze intent and smile hard. "We have business to which we should attend, little nephew."

 **TEoB**

Regulus strode into his dormitory room feeling extremely smug. A single glance at Draco had his brother following him into the privacy of his bed. Their roommates, long since used to the oddities of the brothers, didn't even look up from studying.

"What's up?" Draco asked once the curtains were closed.

Regulus smirked as he pulled out a much worn parchment from his pocket. Draco stared at it in confusion until Regulus took out his wand and, tapping it on the parchment, spoke the password.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

At once spidery lines spread out on the parchment. They connected to show the entirety of Hogwarts and the location of each person on the grounds. In their father's calligraphy, at the top of the map, were the words:

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

are proud to present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP

Draco breathed out a laugh as he leaned over for a better look. "He would write in green."

Regulus grinned too. Their father's odd sense of humor had always made him seem whimsical, but Regulus knew it was just another trick. Sirius was actually the most cunning of them all. His sorting into Gryffindor was just proof of that.

Still beaming at their new prize, Draco asked, "How'd you get it?"

"That, my dear brother, is a rather simple story," said Regulus, watching Dumbledore pacing around the Headmaster's office. He was surprised to note that the map even showed Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, and wondered how his uncle had tricked the map to not reveal his true name. "I was taking one of the secret passages back from the library when I noticed the Weasley twins loitering near the dungeons. They were trying to talk some first-years into letting them into our common room. Daphne's sister, Astoria, told them no, but I was afraid the twins might do something so I stunned them. Then I searched their pockets and found this."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "You didn't let the first-years see you, did you?"

"Of course not," Regulus scoffed, and Draco nodded, satisfied even before Regulus continued. "They're Slytherins. They know that anyone who takes out Gryffindors is on their side, so they left."

The Slytherins never questioned it when someone helped them; if they didn't know who it was, then they didn't owe a life debt.

Tracing one of the passages with his finger, Draco said, "This leads right into Hogsmeade. We could get more candy for Lyra since you gave her all of it at the last game."

"I'd like to see _you_ tell her no," muttered Regulus.

Ignoring him, mostly likely because they both knew that Lyra had a way of getting anything she wanted, Draco grabbed the map. He tapped it with his wand, spoke the second password, and watched as it became blank again. Then he went to open the curtains, glancing back at Regulus with a wide grin.

"I'm going to make sure the Weasley twins miss this. Want to come?"

Regulus let out a burst of laughter, unsurprised that his brother's first idea was to prank the twins. "We should be able to catch them before they reach the tower," he agreed, getting up to follow his brother.

* * *

 **Song:** _Your Favorite Color is Green_ by James Newton Howard

 **AN:** I'm really starting to hate this finicky line separator.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I make no claims to ownership.**

Over the course of the next two weeks, Regulus and Draco enjoyed the advantage that the Marauder's Map gave them. They felt particularly victorious when the Weasley twins walked into the Great Hall with their own names spelled out in acne across their faces. As Regulus watched many of the twins' diversion tactics fail because they were no longer identical, he had to admit he shared in his brother's enjoyment of the prank. Unfortunately, from the way Lupin kept looking between all of them, at least one person knew what was going on.

Then came the day when Regulus found Draco stealing the Map from Regulus' trunk. Although they both kept their trunks locked and warded against intruders, they had exchanged passwords in case of an emergency.

"What are you doing?" said Regulus, quickly snatching his brother's wrist and taking the Map from him.

Draco paused and glanced at him. "It's Saturday. Even if it's not a Hogsmeade weekend, there'll still be a lot of Christmas shoppers there. We can blend into the crowd if we use charms beforehand."

"You can't wait two more weeks?" asked Regulus drily.

"I want to test the tunnel _now_ ," Draco pronounced.

Knowing his brother would become petulant if he didn't agree, Regulus gave in and grabbed his cloak. Draco told their roommates that the brothers would be taking a walk around the grounds; Blaise and Theo looked dubious, but murmured acknowledgement.

"But you said you'd help me with Charms," Vincent Crabbe protested.

"Later," Draco promised, ushering Regulus out of the room ahead of him.

They headed toward the third floor, where the passage was located inside one of the towers. However, just as they climbed the steps from the dungeons into the Entrance Hall, someone called Regulus' name.

"There you are," said Lisa. "You said you'd get snacks, but you never returned."

"Er…" Regulus looked to Draco for help.

"Family issues," Draco said quickly, tugging Regulus toward the grand stairs, but Lisa stepped into their path, her gray eyes narrowed.

"You're being secretive," she announced.

"We're Blacks," Draco pointed out, as if that explained everything.

Lisa only crossed her arms and gave them a sharp, piercing stare. It made Regulus feel like he was standing in front of his mother, although Narcissa hardly ever scolded them so the rebuking was even worse when it happened.

"Wherever you're going, I'm coming with you," Lisa decided.

"We're not…" Draco began, but Regulus cut him off.

"It's fine, Dray."

Draco sighed and muttered something about perceptive Ravenclaws that Lisa ignored as she fell into step with them. If she were anything like Tracey, she'd be skipping and giddy with victory, but being more reticent, she only smiled at Draco.

When they reached the third floor, Regulus took out the Map and located the passage behind a statue of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor. Lisa's eyes widened as she peered over his shoulder at the Map, but she kept silent.

After obeying the Map's instructions on opening the passage, Regulus had to acknowledge that the Marauder who created the spells, Remus Lupin, really was quite clever.

"Come on," said Draco, ducking down to enter the hole.

Regulus grabbed his brother's arm. "Wait," he said. "Charms, remember?"

They applied disguises to each other so they didn't look like students, and then slid down the stone slide.

It took them an hour to reach the end of the passage. Regulus was glad that there were so many stairs at Hogwarts so he wasn't winded, although he was developing a cramp in his side. It sent a sharp little reminder to him when he lifted the trapdoor slightly.

"It's clear," he whispered to Draco and Lisa, and they quietly slipped into the cellar of a shop.

Regulus looked around, trying to figure out where they were, when Lisa pointed to a box. It was labelled 'Honeydukes.'

Draco smirked in a very satisfied way.

They discovered that it was good that students were allowed to use magic in Hogsmeade after they exited the stairs. Lisa had insisted on disillusioning everyone before they went through the door, and so when the owner noticed it standing open, he didn't see the blurred forms rushing around the counter and instead just shrugged and closed the door.

Once they were out of sight behind a row of shelves, and no other customers were in the aisle, they removed the invisibility charms and examined the assortment of sweets.

"These are her favorite," said Draco, grabbing several nougats.

Lisa's brows rose. "This is for your sister?" She picked up some chocolate. "Best get this, too."

"Why?" asked Draco, confused.

Regulus nudged him. "Remember what Dad said about women?"

Draco paled and swiped all of the chocolate from Lisa's hands. Stifling a snicker, she turned to look at more candy when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she exclaimed.

"It's fine, dear," said the woman, giving a sharp, fake smile before continuing on to the Special Effects section.

Regulus stared after the woman, his heart nearly exploding out of his chest as he recognized that heady, alluring aura of darkness.

Bellatrix Lestrange was in Hogsmeade.

While her back was turned to them, he grabbed Draco and Lisa's treats and urged them toward the counter with him. "I'll pay for these," he told them, and though they both looked confused, they nodded. Following Draco's example, Lisa tried to look normal, and followed Regulus out of the shop.

"There's another route back to the school," he said as he guided them up the slope to the Shrieking Shack.

Draco opened his mouth to protest, but a sharp, warning glare from Regulus had him reluctantly staying quiet, and they made it to the school without any incidents.

* * *

Regulus found the cat lingering near the Gryffindor tower. When he knelt down and opened his bag, the cat's tail lowered and it looked up at Regulus with its eyes in slits. He only stared back, resolute. Finally, with a huff that belied its natural form, it crawled into the bag. Regulus stood and applied the Disillusion Charm to himself.

"That's not allowed!" a voice cackled with glee.

Gritting his teeth, Regulus lowered the charm momentarily. "Peeves, it's me," he hissed.

The poltergeist's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm mighty sorry, Mr. Black sir. I thought you were someone else."

Then with a salute, Peeves zoomed away, whistling a merry tune. Regulus waited another moment before moving; his alliance with Peeves was only a tentative one, and he wasn't about to fool himself that he had control over the poltergeist.

It was Peeves who had told him about the Room of Requirement, and Regulus traveled there quickly, watching the Marauder's Map to make sure his path was clear. He opened the door and almost stopped as his chest constricted with pain. When he had been thinking of a comfortable place to talk, he had been imagining the playroom of Black Manor, and that was what the room gave him. He looked up at the ceiling which was covered with stars, and remembered how at night Sirius would base their bedtime stories on another star's tale. It had only been over the summer that Regulus and Draco claimed to be too old for them anymore. Now Regulus wished he'd spent more time with his father.

His bag shifted uncomfortably, and Regulus bent down. He had to resist a joke as the cat trotted out of the bag with a loaf of bread in its mouth. He had found that his uncle enjoyed the most amusement at the expense of other people.

The cat set the bread down and then shifted into a scrawny man. He tore a bite off the bread and popped it in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully and swallowing before he spoke.

"So you made an alliance with Peeves," Regulus' uncle said. "What did you give him?"

Regulus smirked. "The best way to annoy every Weasley member."

His uncle laughed. "I did something like that, too, except it was for Snape and his lot." He smiled in fond remembrance. "Most of it was blamed on Potter and his gang. He deserved it, though, for taking my brother away from me."

Regulus raised his brows. "You turned on your fellow Slytherins?" he said mockingly.

"Believe me, they deserved it even more than Potter," his uncle replied, his expression darkening.

When he looked into his uncle's eyes, Regulus felt a slight chill. Good and bad had always been a gray area for the Black family, almost offensive to Dumbledore in their refusal to obey his design, so for Regulus' uncle to find something bad meant that it was really evil.

"Bread?" his uncle offered.

"Seeing as it's mine, yes."

His uncle snorted but tore a piece off for him anyway. Regulus lay back on his elbows, looking at the sky painted above them. His uncle was a warm presence beside him, and when he pointed up at the ceiling, Regulus was transported back to his childhood.

"Brightest one in the Lion," his uncle said. "Sometimes known as the King Star. That's us."

"I know, Uncle Reggie."

"It's Regulus."

"Okay, Uncle Reg."

"Merlin, you're worse than your father."

"Sorry, Uncle Gus."

His uncle glared at him, but Regulus only smiled innocently. It was like any time Draco tried a new nickname on Lyra. Regulus wondered how his uncle would react if he were to be told he was acting like a nine year old girl.

"Something must've happened if you brought me here," his uncle remarked.

Regulus' throat closed up. He had replayed what happened in Hogsmeade several times over in his mind, and knew he was correct in thinking the woman was Bellatrix. It had taken a while for him to get Draco to calm down once he told his brother. They both knew what it indicated.

"I think the Death Eaters are scoping out Hogwarts," he said in a lower voice.

Pausing with another bite of bread raised to his mouth, his uncle looked at him, gray eyes narrowed and calculating. Regulus maintained eye contact, extremely aware that being only thirteen years old, there would be a tendency for adults to doubt him. He hoped this wouldn't be the case because he had no evidence other than his own instinctive feeling. Even with the disguise covering her, Regulus could identify the atmosphere of darkness around her just as easily as he could the one around his parents.

Then his uncle let out a long, low sigh.

"That certainly complicates things."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I make no claims to ownership.**

James hadn't spoken to Sirius in years, not since Sirius and Narcissa's wedding over a decade ago. He remembered Draco and Regulus had acted as the ring bearers, toddling forward on small feet, and several women whispering how kind it was for Sirius to marry his widowed cousin, and for her to adopt his illegitimate son as her own. They said it was a political match, and James' gut twisted because he was fairly certain they were right.

Over the next few years, however, he became less certain. Occasionally he would glimpse Sirius with his family, and though James never had the courage to approach him, he could see the gentle affection in both Sirius and Narcissa's faces. Perhaps they lacked passion, but they loved each other regardless.

"Daddy always makes it pink," said Lyra as James created the cake icing.

That was most telling of all, James concluded. Sirius had referred to his own parents as 'Mother' and 'Father'. In contrast, each of the Black children called Sirius and Narcissa their mum and dad, and occasionally Lyra slipped up and still used 'Mummy' and 'Daddy'. It was endearing and gratifying to hear.

James stopped before adding the color-changing charm to the icing. "Isn't purple your favorite color?" he asked, frowning.

"Yeah, but pink is better," said Lyra, as if that was self-evident and needed no further explanation.

James shrugged. "You're the boss," he said, and made the frosting a fuchsia pink.

"More of a rosy color," Lyra said. "Like my necklace, see?"

After examining the jewel pendant, which was carved to look like a rose, James carefully changed the frosting to match the stone. Lyra watched closely, and he knew he had gotten it right when she nodded sharply. Then she swiped one finger through the icing and stuck it in her mouth.

"Good?" he asked.

She smiled, her beaming expression for a moment reminding him of Sirius. "It is. Thank you, Mr. Potter."

Impulsively, he reached out to drag his hand through her hair. To his surprise, she let him.

A soft sound drew their attention to the kitchen's doorway. Lily stood there with Marlene McKinnon, who was looking at Lyra with an almost longing gaze. James internally winced as he realized the situation he had accidentally caused by inviting Marlene to dinner. She was now being confronted with her ex-boyfriend's daughter, who looked quite a bit like Narcissa except for her eyes.

James cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Marlene, glad you could make it," he said, approaching her quickly and hugging her.

"I decided I couldn't miss out on your disastrous cooking," she returned with a small smile, one which didn't quite reach her eyes.

James felt trapped as he stood between Lyra and Marlene. At the Auror's office, he had noticed that she was similarly devastated by Sirius' disappearance. After catching her eavesdropping on his conversation with Scrimgeour, he'd invited her to the house for dinner, but he hadn't factored in how Lyra's presence might affect Marlene.

Increasingly flustered, he looked at Lily for help. She had barely opened her mouth before Marlene spoke again suddenly.

"That's a very pretty necklace. Did your father give it to you?"

"No, it used to be my grandmother's," Lyra answered after a short pause. "She was a Rosier."

"Oh, your mother's mother, then," Marlene said, nodding.

Lyra tilted her head and James saw Lily wince. The movement must have reminded her of Sirius, too.

"Would you like a piece of cake?" Lily blurted out.

James looked at his wife in confusion. "But shouldn't we –" She gave him a significant look that was bordering on a glare. "Eat now. Yes, we should eat the cake now, while it's fresh."

Marlene's brows rose. "What about the dinner?"

"Don't worry, it's under a stasis charm," Lily assured her.

Although Marlene still looked unsure, she set about helping Lily get the plates and then slicing a large piece of cake for each of them. James felt bad once again when Marlene opened what used to be the cutlery drawer and found they had reorganized the kitchen since she last visited them. They had moved from Godric's Hollow after Harry's supposed death, and Lily had claimed that even the kitchen arrangement reminded her of their first little boy. Here, she wanted to form completely new memories with Evan, untouched by remorse.

"You didn't have to bake a cake," said Marlene once they had sat down at the table. "I wasn't expecting a sweet poisoning tonight."

"Oi." James pointed a fork at her. "I've gotten better. This way, you can savor the taste as you die."

"It was Lyra's idea," Lily said as Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Mum says I have a sweet tooth," said Lyra. "I don't see why that's so bad, though. Reggie has one, too."

Marlene's brows drew closer. "Reggie?" she asked. "Your uncle?"

"My brother," Lyra explained. "He was named after Dad's brother."

As Marlene paused, carefully controlling her reaction, James hastily took another bite of cake and said through the mouthful, "This is really good. D'you want another slice, Marley?"

"I'll get it," Lily said quickly before Marlene could answer. She also ignored James' look of betrayal as she stood up.

With a sinking feeling, James settled into his seat, realizing that this was going to be a long night. Maybe he could talk Lily into bringing out the wine for dinner. At this point, he'd prefer a headache from a hangover compared to what was being induced right now.

* * *

After a tense dinner with only minimal conversation, Lily and Marlene secluded themselves on the porch for, as Lily told James, some much needed girl-time. She cast a privacy charm as they sat together on the swing. In an automatic response, Marlene pushed the swing into motion. Lily stayed silent while waiting for her to organize her thoughts.

Finally, Marlene's soft voice pushed into the night, faltering, as if she was uncertain about her own words.

"She's… different than I expected."

Lily hummed. Clearly Marlene was talking about Lyra.

"In a good way, I take it?" she asked.

Marlene lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "I suppose."

They stayed silent for a long moment before Marlene spoke again.

"If Regulus is thirteen, then –"

"Stop it," Lily said sternly. "I'm sure Sirius didn't cheat on you. He's not the type to do that."

Marlene chewed on her bottom lip. "It's just…He broke things off so abruptly, then Regulus died, then Red Christmas happened, and somehow, _nine months afterward_ , he has a son. You can't deny the evidence stacking up, Lily."

As the swing came to a smooth stop, Lily uncrossed her legs and kicked the ground, setting the swing in motion again. Marlene was now tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth, a habit she had even in their days at Hogwarts. Lily wished she knew some way to assure her, but she couldn't come up with anything.

For a moment, Lily considered the possibility that Regulus was actually the son of Sirius' brother. The two brothers had been nearly identical, so if it was true, Lily didn't think she'd be able to even notice it. She told Marlene as much, but Marlene only shook her head and stared down at her hands.

"Thanks, Lily," she said softly.

Heart in her throat, Lily reached over and pulled Marlene's head down to her shoulder. She didn't know how else to comfort her friend. Words, it turned out, were no help at all, and so Lily relied on her experience as a mother.

* * *

Regulus crumpled up the letter from his sister and threw it into the fireplace. His jaw clenched as he tried to calm down and think. Everything was pointing toward one conclusion, but he needed a bit more information to confirm it. He turned to his uncle, who was enjoying the breakfast Regulus had brought up from the school's kitchen.

"What do you know about Marlene McKinnon?" Regulus asked bluntly.

"She's an Auror, I believe," his uncle replied. "I'm fairly certain she was in the Order, too. Why?"

Regulus took a deep breath. "Because I think it was the Order who kidnapped my parents, not the Death Eaters."

Even now, Regulus insisted his parents were simply missing. He refused to accept the possibility they could be dead.

In the midst of taking a sip of juice, his uncle stopped, his lips pursing in thought. Finally he nodded, though his expression remained tight.

"That's good," he said at last. "The Order won't hurt them in the long run."

Regulus could have laughed. It was sad when that was the best piece of hope he'd received in a long time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I make no claims to ownership.**

Before the disappearance of the Blacks, the Auror office was rather boring. Most criminal incidents were minor and as such, they were handled by the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol. Back then, James had spent his days wishing something exciting would happen. Now he wondered why he ever thought boring was a bad thing.

"Black is a former Hit Wizard," Scrimgeour said as he paced before the assembled Aurors. "We all know what happened on Red Christmas, and I suspect his wife is just as dangerous. If rumors are true, and the Blacks are on You-Know-Who's side, then we are facing some very difficult times."

He stopped and tapped the board behind him, which displayed the photos of several known Death Eaters. A lot of the photos were old, from as far back as Hogwarts days, and James couldn't take his eyes off Snape's young, sallow face. If he ever met the other man in person, he'd make sure to punish him for what he did to Lily. She'd never told James what happened between her and Snape, but he knew it was bad enough that she'd never spoken to Snape again.

An elbow in his side from his partner, Jarek Hofman, had James snapping his attention back to Scrimgeour.

"These three," Scrimgeour continued, indicating the photos of Snape, Mulciber, and Avery, "were known to terrorize their fellow students. Snape later took up Muggle-hunting, and it is in his school records that he enabled his friends, Mulciber and Avery, in the attempted rape of a Muggle-born student. Mulciber in particular was fond of using the Imperius Curse on women."

James' stomach twisted uncomfortably. It was because of the attack on Mary Macdonald that Sirius had attempted to kill Snape, who'd escaped any serious repercussions for the assault.

Scrimgeour went on to detail the other Death Eaters. As he described Lucius Malfoy's role in the group, James really wanted to point out it was unlikely that either Sirius or Narcissa would work with Draco's biological father. Besides, this debriefing was mostly for the rookies who'd never experienced war.

Only a few of them seemed to understand the gravity of the situation, like the cheery-faced witch whose expression was now somber as she listened to Scrimgeour. If James recalled correctly, then she was Sirius and Narcissa's niece. When Andromeda had accidentally gotten pregnant by a Muggle-born, she'd used the opportunity to escape her family. She'd never forgiven Sirius for returning to the flock.

After the meeting concluded, James got up to talk with Scrimgeour, but upon noticing Frank Longbottom speaking with Marlene, James changed direction. As he approached them, Frank finished his conversation with Marlene and then retreated. James frowned after him. Lately he got the feeling that Frank was avoiding him. In an office this small, that was a hard thing to achieve, and yet he couldn't recall his last conversation with Frank.

"Hey," Marlene greeted him. "Awful thing about Mulciber, right?"

James returned his attention to her. She had been friends with Mary Macdonald, so she knew just as well as he what Mulciber was capable of. Like all recruits for the Death Eaters, Mulciber was expected to demonstrate the use of an Unforgivable Curse. He'd practiced the Imperius Curse on his own peers in preparation for it. If James and Sirius hadn't shown up in time, the attack on Mary would have been much worse.

Lily claimed that was the moment she gave up on Snape, when he tried to claim the attack was all for a laugh. For James, it was the moment he'd given up on Dumbledore, who'd done nothing to end similar attacks. He and Sirius had taken it into their own hands to serve out punishment. The only reason he'd joined the Order of the Phoenix was because it was the only organization doing anything to stop Voldemort.

"If Mulciber's around, I wonder about the rest of the gang," Marlene continued when James made no response.

Snapping out of his thoughts, James looked at her, dread gripping at his stomach.

"Do you think Snape is with him?"

Her mouth turned down.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's lingering around nearby," she said grimly. "You'd best be careful, James."

She made a sharp motion toward his face, and he instinctively lifted one hand to his cheek, which still bore a thin scar from Snape's curse. Only a little bit lower, and the curse might have hit his jugular.

"We both know he wouldn't hesitate to kill you," she added.

James wished he could say the same about Snape. Unfortunately, he knew Lily still retained a modicum of concern for her old friend, and it would hurt her if James were to harm him. She avoided even talking about Snape because it hurt her so much.

"I'll be careful," he promised. "Can you let Jarek know I'm headed home?"

"Will do," Marlene said with a nod, and then added, as if the thought just occurred to her, "Oh, and can you apologize to the kid for me? I know I acted a bit… odd with her."

He offered her a sad smile.

"I know it was hard for you," he said. "If you're okay with it, we wouldn't mind you coming around more often."

When Marlene seemed unsure how to respond, he waved goodbye and went to collect his things from his cubicle. He wasn't going to force her to confront her feelings. From experience with Lily, he knew how disastrous that endeavor could be.

The house was silent when he got home. He checked his watch, which told him it was indeed Wednesday. Lyra's preparatory school only met three days a week, so she should be arriving through the Floo any moment now. However, Lily wasn't anywhere in sight, even though she usually met Lyra in the living room.

"Lils?" he called.

"In the office," she answered. "Is Lyra home yet?"

"No, she –"

The roar of the fireplace cut him off. Lyra stepped out in a single, graceful move without any ash on her.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," she said.

Her tone was somehow more subdued than usual, and he looked at her with concern.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

Her features were perfectly blank as she answered, "Yes, of course. If you don't mind, I'll be going to my room now."

As she headed for the stairs, James trailed behind her, unconvinced by her response.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"Yes, of course," she repeated.

They passed by the office, where Lily appeared in the doorway.

"Is everything okay?"

Lyra's smile was looking strained. "Yes, I'm just not feeling well. I'll take a nap and see if I feel better."

Instead of dissuading Lily's worry, she immediately looked alarmed. She moved forward to feel Lyra's forehead.

"You don't have a fever," she said. "But we should find a potion for you anyway, just to make sure you're not sick. Come on, they're in the kitchen."

"Really, I don't need –"

James put a hand on Lyra's shoulder, drawing her attention to him. He crouched in front of her so they were on equal level.

"Lyra," he said softly, "did something happen at school?"

"No." She emphasized this answer with a shake of her head.

"Are the other kids making fun of you?" he pressed.

Her jawline was hard and distinctive as she repeated more firmly, "No."

"Right." James pushed up to a standing position. "My mum always said ice cream makes people feel better. Why don't we go to Fortescue's shop?"

Behind her, Lily's brows rose, but a quick glance from him ensured his wife made no comment.

Lyra frowned. "Why would _sweets_ help?"

"Oh, they don't really," he said cheerfully. "But if you really are sick, it'll make you vomit, right?"

"Maybe," she replied, averting her gaze from him. "I would like ice cream, though."

Lily rolled her eyes as James grinned.

"Then it sounds like we have ourselves a date," he said.

* * *

Having grown up in the wizarding world, Draco was not surprised to see a cat reading a map. Its sharp ears flicked forward as he entered the room, but otherwise, it paid no attention to him until he neared the bed. Then it looked up at him, tail oscillating in a snake-like motion. Draco froze, wondering why Mrs. Norris of all cats was sitting on his brother's bed.

"Regulus," he said in a would-be calm voice, "can Filch understand his cat?"

"Not that I know of," Regulus answered from his desk. "Don't worry, Mrs. Norris won't tell him about the map."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "She could still steal it for him, though."

For a moment, Regulus didn't respond, his head still lowered over his homework. Then, as neither Draco nor Mrs. Norris took their eyes off each other, Regulus released a heavy sigh and stood from the desk. As he reached for the cat, she dodged his hands and leaped off the bed. Draco skittered back as she landed near his feet. With her tail high, the cat strode to the door, which Regulus opened for her. Mrs. Norris didn't look at them as she left the room.

"A thanks would've been nice," Regulus called after the cat.

When Regulus turned back around, Draco had his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring at his brother.

"Since when have you been so chummy with Filch's cat?"

"Not that long." Regulus picked the map up from the bed. "Were you needing this?"

Draco ignored the question. "You're keeping secrets from me, aren't you?"

He met his brother's eyes, gray looking into blue. His mouth turned down into a sneer when Regulus only stared back at him, one eyebrow raised. Swinging around, he stomped to the door and wrenched it open, letting it bang against the wall. On the other side stood Blaise, his hand still raised to grab the knob. Blaise's eyes widened as Draco pushed past him.

"Leave him," Draco heard Regulus say harshly. "He's just being a child."

"Malfoys are known for that," Blaise replied before the door closed.

Heat flushed through Draco's body and he paused, considering turning back and yelling at them. Then he shook his head and continued on his way out of the Slytherin dormitory. He needed answers, and Professor Lupin had proved to be susceptible to manipulation.

Draco paused outside Remus' office to inhale a small, quiet breath. He was a Black. Even though he carried the Malfoy name, his parents were Sirius and Narcissa Black and his siblings were Regulus and Lyra Black. He couldn't care less about his biological father.

With that in mind, Draco raised his fist and knocked on the door. It was softer than he intended, and after a beat, when there was no answer, he rapped the door again, this time harder. Still there was no answer. He had just raised his foot to kick the door when it was jerked open to reveal a tall, thin man.

Draco blinked, taken aback. "Mr. Potter?"

"I believe so," James replied wryly. He opened the door wider. "Come on in. Remus isn't here, so you can wait with me."

Feeling a bit out-of-sorts, Draco followed him into the office. James rounded the desk and sank into the large, comfortable chair while gesturing for Draco to sit across from him. Draco did so only because he didn't know what else to do.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" Draco asked.

"Unfortunately, he was gone before I arrived," James replied.

He then picked up a paper from the desk. It was at the top of a pile of about ten other papers, each bearing the title from the last Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment. Draco recognized his own handwriting as James lay the paper down and gave him a very hard stare.

"You know Remus is a werewolf."

Instead of cowering, Draco raised his chin. The class had been told to pick a Dark creature of their choosing and write about ways to defend against that creature. It wasn't his fault that Professor Lupin hadn't set any parameters on creatures they hadn't covered yet.

Closing his eyes briefly, James raised one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I'm guessing Sirius told you," he said tightly.

"Even if he hadn't, I would've figured it out," Draco stated, crossing his arms over his chest for emphasis.

Truthfully he probably wouldn't have ever noticed the coincidences adding up. Regulus was the one who paid attention to those sorts of details. Unless the matter really concerned him, Draco simply didn't care.

He wasn't going to tell James that, though.

James opened his eyes and once more, his heavy gaze was fixed on Draco.

"What more do you know?" he asked quietly.

Draco tilted his head to the ceiling. Although he doubted James knew Legilimency, he wasn't taking any chances. Dumbledore had been known to use the tactic, even on his students. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Draco said.

"Somehow I doubt that." James picked up a quill and began twirling it between his fingers, watching the whirl of the feather instead of looking at Draco. "You weren't quite so stand-offish to me during the summer. Regulus must have told you something."

"Regulus tells me a lot of things. He's my brother, after all."

One corner of James' lips rose into a grim, bitter smile. "And that's the problem, isn't it? He wasn't _born_ your brother, and now you feel betrayed."

Draco's attention jerked back to him. "Betrayed?" he bit out. "Why would _I_ feel betrayed? I'm not the one who abandoned him."

With an obvious wince, James dropped the quill and then dragged a hand through his hair. For a long moment, there was only silence as he sent Draco a pained look and then quickly looked away again. Draco's pulse quickened at the guilt in James' expression. Neither James nor Lily had the right to feel any guilt at this point.

Draco scraped his chair back. "If that's all," he began irritably just as the door opened behind him. His back stiffened as he heard Remus' voice.

"James? And… Draco? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," Draco bit out. "I was on my way out."

Since he was still looking at James, he saw the brief, almost forlorn expression cross James' face. Again irritation flashed through Draco. Spinning around, he marched to the door and passed by Remus without glancing at him even once. He could feel the weight of Remus' gaze on his back as he continued down the hallway.

Right now, Draco wasn't in the mood to speak with sycophantic half-breeds. Getting answers about his parents would have to occur at another time. Until then, he'd focus on figuring out what his own brother was hiding from him.

* * *

Once Draco was gone, Remus sighed and maneuvered behind James to a cabinet. With a sweep of his wand, he murmured a word too soft for James to hear, and the cabinet opened to reveal a large collection of liquors. He grabbed one bottle along with two glasses.

"I still can't believe it," he said as he turned back to James. "Sirius hated his family. Why would he marry his own cousin?"

"He might have been blackmailed into it," said James, shaking his head at the proffered drink. Remus shrugged and drank straight from the bottle. "Where were you, anyway?"

"Visiting Peter," Remus responded once he'd swallowed. "What with his mother's condition, he doesn't get out much."

James frowned. "Maybe I should visit him –"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it," Remus said quickly. "He promised he'd be here for Christmas. Or, well, not _here_ , but at your house. He's looking forward to it, he said. Even got gifts for… er, Sirius' kids."

If he thought it would lead anywhere, James would have leaped on that obvious lie, but he knew Remus' loyalty was more to Dumbledore than his friends. Not to mention, Dumbledore was good at covering up his tracks. More than likely Remus was under oath not to reveal anything to James.

"Speaking of Christmas," James said, watching as Remus startled at his voice, "Lily wanted me to remind you to stay with us for the holiday. It's tradition, after all."

"Can't break tradition," muttered Remus, nodding. "Is Lyra better now?"

"Yeah, she just didn't like finding out about Red Christmas."

Remus nodded again. "Understandable. It was rather… unpleasant."

That was one way to put it. James had known Sirius for years, and yet he hadn't ever suspected his best friend capable of such a massacre. His only consolation was that Sirius had let the wives – at least, those who were innocent – and the children survive.

"Well, if that's all…" Remus indicated the pile of papers in front of James. "I have some grading to do."

"Oh, right, of course. Just one more thing… How's Evan?"

Remus sighed and sat across from him.

"I don't think he's taking it well," he admitted. "He doesn't like sharing his parents."

James grimaced. As a fellow only-child, he could understand why Evan might be jealous. He'd been understanding when Sirius was forced to move in with them, but they'd also been best friends. Evan hadn't met the Black children until they showed up on his doorstep.

"Any advice?" he asked without any hope.

Remus shrugged. "Just make sure he knows you love him," he said. "And maybe don't focus on the Black kids so much."

The first part was good advice. The second part James knew he wouldn't be able to obey.


End file.
